Miséricorde
by aste-obe
Summary: 1978. Alors qu'ils pensaient enfin être en paix après l'abandon du programme sentinelle, le monde est de nouveau secoué par le réveil d'un mutant aux pouvoirs destructeurs. Dans le même temps, une jeune femme pleine de mystère fait son entrée à l'institut. Les mutants vont devoir s'allier pour faire face à cette nouvelle menace.
1. Clémence

Asté : Bonjour à tous ! C'est notre première fanfic ensemble et la première sur l'univers X-Men. En fait je me suis faite embarquer par Obé qui m'a corrompue en me racontant une idée de personnage dans l'univers X... Je lui ai proposé d'écrire une fanfic et voilà, c'en était fini de nous. J'espère que vous aimerez !

Obé : Bonjour à vous ! Tout d'abord je voudrais rétablir les choses... Je ne suis pas la fautive de l'histoire ! C'est Asté qui a voulu écrire la fanfic, je ne lui ai pas mis de couteau sous la gorge ! Bien maintenant que cela est dit, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et que la force de Wolverine soit avec vous !

Disclaimer : L'univers et les personnages des X-men appartiennent à Marvel. L'histoire vient de nos cerveaux en ébullition.

* * *

_**Chapitre 1 : Clémence**_

Le soleil brillait à travers la fenêtre de sa chambre. Il était très tôt ce matin là. Il fallait qu'elle se lève de très bonne heure. Elle n'avait pas le choix. Il fallait qu'elle lui fasse ce dernier hommage même si elle sentait au fond d'elle la colère monter. Il y avait très longtemps qu'elle n'avait pas été en colère. À vrai dire, on pouvait compter des années en décennies. Clémence Howard était une personne des plus banales : plutôt jolie mais sans aucune prétention, bien élevée. La jeune femme était très droite, honnête et naturellement optimiste un vrai plus quand on est médecin pour enfant. Tout le monde l'aimait beaucoup et tout le monde était très triste pour elle. Son frère, âgé de dix sept ans, venait de mourir dans un accident de voiture. Il était sa seule famille et tout leur entourage savait qu'elle y survivrait très difficilement. Elle se levait de son lit pour aller prendre une douche. Il fallait qu'elle soit prête rapidement. La demoiselle devrait aller à la morgue pour récupérer le corps du défunt, il faudrait qu'elle accompagne les croques-morts pour la préparation du corps, puis la mise en cercueil pour finalement devoir se tenir droite à côté sans montrer trop sa peine et en remerciant des gens qu'elle ne connaîtrait probablement pas réellement. Elle savait très bien qu'une fois la cérémonie passée, elle n'aurait plus personne auprès d'elle et cela lui faisait vraiment très peur. La jeune femme ne savait pas vivre toute seule. Quand elle avait choisi de quitter sa ville natale du Kansas pour la grande ville, son frère n'avait pas hésité à la suivre. Il lui disait souvent qu'il ne l'abandonnerait jamais et pourtant aujourd'hui en face de son miroir elle se sentait très seule. Ce sentiment n'allait pourtant jamais la quitter et elle commençait à avoir de plus en plus peur. Elle se connaissait. Elle était capable du pire quand elle était triste ou en colère. Clémence avait déjà fait énormément de mal autour d'elle quand elle avait dix ans. Son chien, Dingo, était mort dans la nuit et elle ne l'avait pas supporté. Une tempête c'était déclenchée dans sa chambre empêchant son père et sa mère de rentrer. Alors ce jour, elle ne voulait pas commettre un seul faux pas. Il ne fallait pas que quelqu'un sache. Il fallait qu'elle se contrôle. Vêtue de noir, des grosses lunettes sur le nez, elle se dirigeait vers l'hôpital. Elle ne cessait de penser à Julian. Ses collègues vinrent la soutenir. Tout le monde était vêtu de noir, tout le monde était très gentil avec la doctoresse. Le corps fut récupéré par les hommes en noir et la cérémonie arriva un peu plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait voulu. Il y avait énormément de monde dans l'église, beaucoup plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Elle ferma son esprit et cessa de penser tout le long de la cérémonie. Elle fut rattrapée par le temps quand une main se posa sur son épaule.

**- « Il va falloir y aller Mademoiselle Howard. »**

La brune eut un sourire crispé et suivit les hommes. Elle levait les yeux pour les garder sur le cercueil. C'était la dernière fois qu'elle le verrait et elle voulait garder en mémoire pour toujours son visage. Devant la tombe, elle défaillit. Il fallut qu'un de ses collègues la rattrape par le bras pour qu'elle ne tombe pas au sol.

_- « Courage Clémence. »_

La jeune femme lui sourit avec reconnaissance. Le reste de la cérémonie se déroula sans accrocs. Elle fut forte, aussi forte qu'elle le pouvait. Aux alentours de dix-huit heures, elle se retrouva à nouveau dans son appartement seule. Le silence régnait en maître absolu. C'est à ce moment précis qu'elle perdit pied. Le point de rupture fut atteint avec une rapidité tellement déconcertante qu'elle ne put rien retenir. Un éclair traversa le ciel et une pluie torrentielle s'abattit sur la ville. Clémence ne put s'empêcher de se sentir un peu mieux quand elle vit la pluie battre sur les fenêtres. Elle sentait la tempête faire rage dans sa tête et cela lui faisait du bien. Clémence savait qu'elle faisait quelque chose de mal mais elle se rattraperait le lendemain. Tout irait mieux demain. Il fallait juste arriver à se calmer.

* * *

Une tempête faisait rage à l'extérieur. Il le sentait très bien. Une tempête avec un goût plutôt exquis, un goût qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien. Il était temps pour lui de ce dévoiler au monde, de sortir de son sommeil. Il était grand temps de revenir sur la terre ferme et d'abattre ses pouvoirs. Il se levait de son cercueil de pierre pour respirer à nouveau. Il était resté bien trop longtemps en sommeil. Un sourire accroché aux lèvres, il fit bouger les pierres qui lui barraient le chemin. Une fois à l'extérieur, il regarda autour d'elle. Tout avait bien changé depuis trois mille ans. Un homme se trouvait là. Il regardait cet homme grand, aux yeux verts émeraudes, à la chevelure ébène qui semblait plus que sûre de lui.

_« En quelle année sommes-nous ? »_

**« 1978 ».**

Un sourire encore plus large s'afficha sur son visage. Il allait vraiment s'amuser dans ce siècle là. Comme pour se prouver qu'il n'avait rien perdu de sa magnificence, il fit s'écrouler une pyramide rien qu'avec la force de son esprit.

_« Qui êtes-vous ? »_

**« Mon nom est Apocalypse. »**

L'homme tourna les talons et partit comme s'il savait où il devait aller. Tout allait changer. Il devait retrouver sa moitié, Il n'avait plus le choix. Sa vie devait continuer et il ne serait jamais assez puissant sans cette personne là. Il voulait absolument retrouver toute sa puissance. Il fallait qu'il puisse dominer le monde et toute personne qui se mettrait en travers de son chemin allait regretter d'être née.


	2. Raven

_**Chapitre 2 : Raven**_

Depuis qu'elle avait sauvé le président des États-Unis d'Amérique, les mutants étaient des citoyens à part entière. Mystique avait réussi le pari de faire « apprécier » les mutants aux humains. Bien entendu, il y avait encore quelques réfractaires mais ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux qu'elle ne l'aurait cru c'est pourquoi elle décida de ne pas arrêter ses actions. Elle voulait sauver le maximum de mutants et les aider à contrôler leurs dons. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas exactement les mêmes intentions que son frère le Professeur Charles Xavier. Mystique voulait plutôt les aider pour qu'en cas de besoin, ils puissent tous ensemble asservir les humains. _Mutants et fiers de l'être. _D'ailleurs, elle ne retourna pas à l'institut que son frère avait ré-ouvert, non, elle voulait faire son chemin seule et faire ses propres choix. Les choix qu'elle fit durant les cinq dernières années l'amenèrent en Égypte. Mystique avait découvert que des mutants se cachaient là-bas et elle voulait les aider. Le groupe de cinq mutants avaient été capturé et les égyptiens faisaient des tests sur eux. Le but des hommes de science était de trouver un sérum qui pourrait développer une mutation génétique chez l'être humain de base et donc le faire devenir mutant. Pour ces hommes là, il était normal de vouloir avoir les mêmes chances au combat si une guerre éclatait un jour entre les hommes et les mutants. Quand Mystique apprit les fins de ces hommes, elle vit rouge. Elle avait déjà combattu tellement de fois la bêtise humaine. Il était inconcevable pour elle de laisser faire ces hommes. Elle devait libérer ses frères et sœurs coûte que coûte. Elle prit l'apparence d'une des scientifiques pour s'introduire dans le laboratoire. À l'intérieur, on pouvait voir des bocaux plein de formol contenant des animaux ou des cœurs humains. Elle vit également des pics qui appartenaient elle en était certaine à un mutant. Elle dut faire beaucoup d'effort pour ne pas se dévoiler immédiatement mais pour le moment elle ne savait pas où étaient retenus en otage ses semblables. Au fur et à mesure qu'elle avançait dans les couloirs, l'odeur de sang se faisait de plus en plus présente l'incommodant quelque peu. Raven commençait par éprouver de la haine envers ces hommes. S'ils avaient fait quelque chose de mal à ses semblables ils allaient passer un sale quart d'heure. Au bout d'interminables couloirs, elle atteignit enfin son but : ils étaient tous là, les cinq mutants, enfin plutôt les quatre et demi. Il y en avait une, une petite fille aux cheveux blancs, qui était vraiment très mal en point. Comment des êtres humains pouvaient-ils faire autant de mal à des personnes qui leurs ressemblaient autant ? Raven ne trouverait jamais la réponse à cette question. À chaque fois qu'elle pensait que les humains avaient enfin compris qu'elle et les autres mutants n'étaient pas une menace, il y avait un homme ou, comme aujourd'hui, une femme qui remettait tout en cause. Raven n'avait pas la même foi en les hommes que son frère. Elle était persuadée qu'un jour, il y aurait une grande guerre et qu'ils devraient tous s'allier pour la survie de leur espèce. La petite fille posa ses yeux sur Raven. La mutante ne put s'empêcher d'avoir un pincement au cœur. Cette petite fille avait le même regard qu'elle quand elle avait rencontré Charles pour la toute première fois. Il était hors de question qu'elle la laisse ici. En moins de temps qu'il n'en fallait pour le dire, Mystique redevint elle même et elle mit à terre tous les scientifiques. Elle regarda ses frères mutants un sourire aux lèvres.

**« Suivez-moi ! »**

La femme bleue prit dans ses bras l'enfant aux cheveux blancs et elle conduisit le petit groupe jusqu'à la sortie. Une fois en dehors du laboratoire, elle tendit les clés de sa voiture à un homme du groupe et lui ordonna de se rendre à l'aéroport où un avion les attendait. Elle gardait l'enfant dans ses bras. Elle voulait retrouver les parents de cette enfant pour leur expliquer qu'on ne vendait pas son enfant à des barbares. Les deux jeunes femmes marchaient aux pieds des pyramides pour se rendre au Caire. L'enfant s'accrochait à son cou et Raven ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle enfonçait autant ses ongles dans sa peau. Elle comprit cependant quand elle vit se former autour d'elle des crevasses. Mystique serra dans ses bras l'enfant et alla se réfugier derrière les pierres d'une pyramide. Elle essayait de garder les yeux ouverts malgré le sable qui lui frappait le visage. C'est à ce moment là qu'elle sentit sur ses épaules de l'eau. Elle leva les yeux au ciel celui-ci était rouge. Son attention fut happée par une forme vague au loin. Un homme brun à la peau foncée se tenait debout face à un autre homme, certainement un archéologue. Raven observait la scène de loin en prenant soin de garder sur la bouche de l'enfant sa main pour ne pas se faire repérer. L'homme tourna les talons et se tourna vers elles. Raven crut être découverte mais il n'en était rien. Le mystérieux personnage ne bougea pas et après un temps d'hésitation tourna les talons en foudroyant sur place l'humain qui lui avait parlé. Raven fut subjuguée par la puissance de cet homme. C'était de lui dont parlaient les écrits qu'elle avait trouvé au Caire alors qu'elle cherchait des informations sur les mutants. Il devait s'agir d'Apocalypse. Cependant si c'était vraiment lui, humains comme mutants étaient en danger. Il fallait qu'elle vérifie. Quand l'homme fut à une assez bonne distance d'elles, Raven se releva et reprit sa route en ayant toujours l'enfant dans les bras.

_« Qui était-ce Mystique ? »_

**« Je n'en suis pas sûre. » **

Elle ne dit rien de plus à l'enfant. Elle ne voulait pas l'affoler pour rien. Alors qu'elles atteignaient enfin Le Caire, Raven se stoppa net. Il n'y avait plus rien de la ville. C'était une terre aride qui se tenait face à elles. Il ne restait debout que les immeubles les plus hauts. Mystique pouvait y voir des personnes qui hurlaient à l'aide mais il n'y avait plus rien. Personne pour les entendre. Personne pour les secourir. Ils étaient condamnés à mourir de faim ou de soif, s'ils ne trouvaient pas un moyen de descendre de leur perchoir. Tout à coup, ses yeux se posèrent sur les ruines de l'aéroport. Raven courut le plus vite possible jusqu'au lieu. Le sol était en feu. Une odeur de soufre se dégageait du sol cela enivrait totalement Raven et elle avait du mal à marcher droit. L'enfant s'était déjà endormie dans ses bras. Elle vérifiait régulièrement son pouls. Il était hors de question qu'elle perde un autre membre de sa « famille ». Elle arriva tant bien que mal à l'aéroport. Le pire était arrivé : les mutants qu'elle avait sauvé quelques heures auparavant étaient tous morts, acculés dans l'épave de l'avion qui s'était écrasé sur la piste. Raven en eut les larmes aux yeux. Elle devait au moins sauver cette enfant. Elle pencha la tête vers la petite qui ouvrait de nouveau les yeux.

**« Comment t'appelles-tu ? »**

_« Ororo. »_

**« Et bien Ororo. Je vais t'amener dans un endroit où tu seras en sécurité. »**

_« Et papa ? Et maman ? » _

**« Ils sont partis pour toujours. »**

La fillette ne posa plus de question. Elle suivit sans rien dire celle qui l'avait sauvée. Elle voyait bien qu'il y avait quelque chose d'anormal autour d'elles. Elles sortirent de la ville et récupérèrent une voiture. Elles se rendirent à l'aéroport le plus proche. Tout le monde était affolé. Les deux femmes prirent le premier avion pour les États-Unis. Raven ne dit pas un traître mot de tout le voyage. La fillette dormit tout le long du trajet. Le taxi s'arrêtait enfin, et Mystique hésita à en descendre. Mais elle savait que c'était le mieux pour Ororo. Elle passa le portail en prenant une grande inspiration. La main d'Ororo se serra un peu plus dans la sienne et Raven lui sourit. Arrivées devant la porte, Raven lâcha la main de la petite pour frapper.

**« Bonjour Charles. »**

Son frère se tenait là devant elle. Elle était de retour à la maison.


	3. Charles

**_Chapitre 3 : Charles_**

Cinq années étaient passées depuis les incidents de New York et cette journée où Raven – ou plutôt Mystique – avait fait le choix de laisser à Bolivar Trask la vie sauve. Comme ils l'avaient espéré, ce geste avait tempéré les esprits et l'hostilité des humains à l'égard des mutants. Certes, rien n'était parfait et des comportements haineux et effrayés existaient toujours, mais c'était inévitable. Cela ne faisait que cinq ans, après tout. Charles Xavier restait optimiste pour l'avenir, et il avait de quoi : depuis 1973, du chemin avait été parcouru pour les mutants. Le Professeur X avait tenu sa promesse faite à Wolverine et avait ré-ouvert son Institut pour jeune surdoués. Les longs couloirs auparavant déserts et poussiéreux du manoir Xavier étaient maintenant emplis des voix et des rires de mutants de tous âges. Ils n'étaient pas encore très nombreux, mais ceux qui étaient là avaient trouvé un foyer, une place où vivre entourés de personnes qui les comprenaient et les soutenaient. Ils y apprenaient à maîtriser leurs pouvoirs et à les utiliser de la meilleure façon qu'il soit, mais pas seulement : c'était une école à part entière, certifiée et accréditée, qui dispensait un enseignement classique en plus de tout le reste.

Pour commencer, Charles et Hank avaient réaménagé le manoir afin qu'il serve d'école : quelques salles de classe, des chambres – ce n'était pas les pièces qui manquaient, loin de là. Il y avait largement assez de place pour tout le monde à la table de la salle à manger, et les cuisines regorgeaient de nourriture. Sur la demande de Charles, Alex Summers revint à l'Institut, désireux de former à son tour de jeunes mutants, surtout lorsqu'il découvrit que son petit frère Scott était lui aussi doté de pouvoirs. Quand tout fut prêt pour accueillir des étudiants, ils commencèrent à recruter des élèves : Jean Grey et Scott Summers furent les premiers. Deux jeunes gens à peine entrés dans l'adolescence et qui commençaient à prendre conscience de l'étendue de leurs pouvoirs – et avaient beaucoup de mal à les maîtriser. Puis vint Mortimer Toynbee, surnommé ''le Crapaud'', qui utilisait ses pouvoirs pour voler de l'argent et s'attirait des tas d'ennuis. Venir à l'institut lui avait fait le plus grand bien. Spike fut une recrue très intéressante, avec son pouvoir assez incommodant et son sourire à toute épreuve. Lui aussi avait beaucoup évolué, et, s'il n'aimait toujours pas l'école, au moins il avait trouvé un endroit où vivre et s'amuser sans avoir peur d'être rejeté ou de faire mal aux autres. Puis vint Bobby Drake, un jeune homme capable de réfrigérer son environnement. Lui aussi se plut beaucoup à l'institut, où il apprit petit à petit à avoir confiance en lui.

Cinq années de construction et de découvertes, de rencontres, d'échanges. Charles avait du mal à croire où ils en étaient arrivés, à quel point ils avaient progressé. Les enfants avaient grandi, l'école aussi. Chacun avait trouvé ici sa place et une chance d'avancer, de regarder vers l'avenir avec espoir. Jean et Scott espéraient faire des études, et Hank travaillait de plus en plus étroitement avec le gouvernement, ce qui était une bonne chose pour la cause mutante. Cinq années de paix, de sérénité que rien ne semblait pouvoir briser.

Alors qu'il observait les jeunes lézarder dans le parc à la fenêtre de son bureau, Charles Xavier se sentait bien. Il avait fait ce qu'il avait à faire, ce qu'il avait toujours voulu faire. Et il espérait que ça continue encore longtemps.

* * *

_Deuil. _

_Tristesse, rage, désespoir. _

_Solitude. _

_Rage. _

_Peur. _

_Rage. _

_Peur. _

_RAGE._

Charles se réveilla en sursaut, couvert de sueur et respirant avec difficulté. Que venait-il de se passer ? Il avait été submergé par ces émotions avec une telle force... D'où venaient-elles ? De qui ?

Des pas précipités résonnèrent dans le couloir menant à sa chambre et Charles ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement. Sa tête lui faisait horriblement mal. Affaibli par cet assaut émotionnel, son cerveau captait l'ensemble des esprits alentours, et cet amas soudain d'informations lui donnait la migraine. _Maîtrise-toi. _La porte s'ouvrit, et Hank entra dans la chambre d'un pas hésitant.

- Charles ? Tout va bien ?

_Ferme ton esprit_. Il pouvait sentir son inquiétude à plein nez. Il se redressa sur les coudes et tenta de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, mais le résultat ressemblait plus à une grimace.

- Oui ça va Hank, merci. Juste un mauvais rêve... J'ai crié ?

Il fronça les sourcils : il ne lui semblait pas avoir crié. Hank cilla, comme s'il redoutait de lui répondre.

- Non... tu as fait une projection.

Charles tiqua. Cela faisait des années qu'il n'avait pas fait de projection, depuis Cuba. Il fronça de nouveau les sourcils, préoccupé.

- Et tout le monde... ?

Hank acquiesça. Il se tourna légèrement et Charles aperçut un petit groupe de personnes attroupées dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il eut un faible sourire à leur attention, qu'ils ne virent sûrement pas à cause de la pénombre.

- Je suis désolé, les enfants. Je vais bien ne vous en faites pas, ce n'était pas moi.

La voix de Jean s'éleva.

- Mais qui était-ce alors ?

Il soupira.

- Justement, Jean, je ne sais pas. Quelqu'un qui a besoin d'aide.

- Alors allons l'aider, proposa Scott sans hésitation.

Charles sentit une vague d'affection monter en lui. Ils étaient si bons.

- Il est tard pour l'instant, nous verrons cela demain. Je suis vraiment désolé de vous avoir réveillés. Maintenant retournez au lit, il vous faut être en forme pour demain.

Les élèves s'en retournèrent dans leurs chambres en lui souhaitant bonne nuit et en bâillant, mais Hank resta un peu plus longtemps avec lui, inquiet.

- Tu es sûr que ça va aller ? Je veux dire... Ça faisait si longtemps que ça n'était pas arrivé...

- Ne t'en fais pas, ce n'était pas moi, je t'assure. J'ai ressenti une présence... Des émotions si fortes, si puissantes...

Il fixa un point sur la porte, perdu dans ses pensées. Hank attendit, intrigué.

- C'était si intense. Je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de tel. Même lorsque...

Il désigna sa tête du doigt dans un geste circulaire assez vague.

- Oui, Cerebro, devina Hank.

Un silence s'installa.

- Quelque chose va arriver, je le sens.

* * *

« Les Etats-Unis d'Amérique sont en alerte.

Hier soir, un ciel rouge sang c'est installé sur l'ensemble du pays. Les autorités affirment qu'il ne s'agit que d'un dérèglement climatique mais au vu de la tension palpable entre notre pays et l'URSS, on peut supposer qu'il s'agirait d'une attaque chimique lancée depuis Moscou. Bien sur, personne au gouvernement n'atteste de la véracité de ces propos mais personne ne les dément non plus. S'il s'agit d'une attaque chimique, le conflit actuellement en place pourrait prendre une orientation totalement différente. En effet, les essais nucléaires de l'alliance franco-américaine sont au point mort depuis plusieurs mois maintenant. Nous sommes en direct de la maison blanche où le président s'entretient en ce moment avec le conseil de sécurité. Nous restons en attente d'une déclaration de sa part. Nigel Franks pour NBC, à vous Sharon. »

Alex baissa le son du poste de télévision et marcha jusqu'à la fenêtre. Charles le suivit des yeux, songeur. Il était tôt, les cours commenceraient dans quelques minutes, mais Charles avait tenu à regarder les informations avant toute chose.

- Un attaque chimique... Vous y croyez, Professeur ?

Charles le rejoint, faisant rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à lui. Dehors, le ciel était toujours aussi rouge, mais au moins il avait cessé de pleuvoir.

- Je ne sais pas Alex. Entre ce que j'ai ressenti hier soir et ces ''dérèglements climatiques''... Je ne pense pas que ça ne soit qu'une coïncidence.

Alex le regarda d'un air préoccupé.

- Vous savez qui c'était ?

- Non. Mais j'ai senti sa présence, son esprit... Je pense que je pourrais le ou la reconnaître en utilisant Cerebro.

- Allez-y maintenant si vous voulez. Je prendrais votre cours, proposa Alex avec un sourire.

Charles ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Un cours de littérature ? Tu penses y arriver ?

Il prit un faux air offusqué.

- Bien sûr. J'ai déjà lu des livres vous savez.

Charles haussa un sourcil.

- Bon ok... surtout des bandes dessinées, c'est vrai. Mais ça leur fera un cours mémorable !

Le Professeur rit de nouveau. Il avait beau avoir grandi, Alex ressemblait toujours à un adolescent par moments.

- Bon, très bien. Je te remercie, Alex. Mais donne leur quand même un devoir à faire, j'ai tout laissé dans le tiroir de la salle.

- Pas de soucis, Professeur, assura-t-il d'un air enjoué.

Il éteignit la télévision puis se dirigea vers la porte d'entrée. Avant de fermer la porte, il se retourna vers lui :

- Oh, et bonne chance, Professeur.

- Merci, Alex. A toi aussi.

* * *

- Bonjour, Professeur.

- Bonjour, Cerebro.

Les portes s'ouvrirent, et Charles pénétra dans l'enceinte de Cerebro, songeant encore et toujours à cet esprit si puissant qui l'avait submergé la nuit précédente. Toute cette désolation, cette tristesse, cette rage... Et cette peur, une peur si intense qu'elle lui avait foudroyé le subconscient. Il fallait qu'il le retrouve, ou qu'il la retrouve. Il se coiffa du casque le reliant au dôme et fut immédiatement connecté aux esprits du monde entier. Il ne perdit pas de temps et se mit à la recherche de cette personne qui avait laissé en lui une trace particulière... là, elle était là. Elle, oui, car c'était une femme. Il se concentra un peu plus, focalisant toute son attention sur cet esprit fascinant. Il était si... étrange, si complexe. Comme si des tas de souvenirs, des tonnes d'informations venant de dizaines de vies différentes étaient rassemblés en un seul et même cerveau. Le sien. Mais qui était-ce ? Il la discernait à présent. Une femme aux cheveux roux et aux yeux clairs, vêtue d'une blouse médicale. Charles tenta de pénétrer son esprit mais la masse d'informations sans queue ni tête était trop perturbante pour qu'il puisse en retirer quelque chose. Soudain, une voix retentit en lui et tout autour de lui une voix douce mais puissante, comme une menace chuchotée à son oreille. « Qui êtes-vous ? » Il fronça les sourcils, désarçonné par cette intrusion inattendue. Comment pouvait-elle faire cela ? Il se retira promptement de son esprit et entra dans celui du petit Georges qu'elle était en train d'examiner pour une bronchite. Il eut le temps de lire son nom sur le badge de sa blouse : Dr. C. Howard. Georges connaissait d'ailleurs son prénom, car elle préférait que les enfants l'appellent ainsi : Clémence. Elle était une bonne doctoresse, gentille, à l'écoute, et elle lui avait même donné une sucette la dernière fois à la fin de la consultation. Charles eut un petit sourire attendri avant de se retirer et de retourner s'intéresser à l'esprit de Clémence, qui s'était préparée à son retour. « Qui êtes-vous ? Que voulez-vous ? » demanda-t-elle de nouveau. « Je suis le Professeur Charles Xavier. J'ai senti vos pouvoirs, ressenti votre détresse. Je peux vous aider Clémence. » « M'aider à quoi ? Vous ne pouvez rien faire pour moi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'aide. » « Le ciel rouge, je sais que c'est vous. Vous avez besoin d'aide, besoin d'apprendre à vous contrôler. Je peux vous y aider. » « Une simple erreur de ma part. Ce sera vite réglé, merci. Maintenant, sortez de mon esprit. » Charles sentit qu'il ne pourrait rien faire de plus. Il se retira, songeur. Si Clémence disait vrai, le ciel rouge disparaîtrait dans la journée, ce qui calmerait peut-être les esprits. Mais un tel pouvoir, une telle puissance, si elle n'était pas maîtrisée, pourrait un jour avoir de bien plus graves conséquences...

Mais pour l'instant, Charles avait des élèves à retrouver. Des élèves qui se demandaient sûrement pourquoi d'un cours sur Shakespeare ils passaient à un cours sur Batman et Robin sans aucune explication.

* * *

Dix-neuf heures, le salon était en effervescence. Les cours étaient finis depuis quinze heures, et la pluie battante à l'extérieur avait refréné les envies d'escapades des élèves les plus actifs. Charles entra dans la pièce et sourit en voyant Jean assise dans un fauteuil, plongée dans un livre, comme à son habitude. Scott, Bobby et Spike faisaient une partie de baby-foot, et Mortimer discutait avec Alex dans le canapé. Hank n'était pas là – sûrement enfermé dans son laboratoire en train de travailler sur telle ou telle expérience. La télévision était allumée, mais personne n'y prêtait vraiment attention. Lorsqu'il entra, toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers lui et chacun le salua avant de reprendre ses activités. Seule Jean alla à sa rencontre, un sourire aux lèvres. Elle lui mit son livre sous le nez.

- Regardez Professeur, c'est le livre dont vous m'aviez parlé la dernière fois. _Le rouge et le noir_, de Stendhal. Je l'ai à peine commencé, mais il a l'air passionnant.

Charles prit l'ouvrage entre ses mains et haussa un sourcil appréciateur. Jean ne cesserait vraisemblablement jamais de l'impressionner. A quinze ans, elle lisait presque plus que lui au même âge. Ils discutèrent de livres pendant quelques minutes, avant que la voix d'Alex ne les alerte.

- Chut, chut, moins fort, écoutez-ça !

Charles fronça les sourcils et tourna la tête dans sa direction. Il se levait pour monter le son de la télévision où une femme à l'air grave se tenait dans une rue ensablée, avec derrière elle des maisons en ruine. Un silence lourd s'installa dans la pièce alors que chacun écoutait la reporter avec attention.

« ...sommes actuellement en direct du Caire où, comme vous pouvez le voir, il ne reste plus rien. Ce matin, une attaque d'origine inconnue a complètement dévasté la capitale Egyptienne. Des témoins décrivent la destruction d'une pyramide puis celle de la ville. Des vents violents, des explosions, une tempête de sable, les faits sont nombreux et plus incroyables les uns que les autres. Les bâtiments sont détruits et on compte très peu de survivants. Certains parlent d'attaque chimique, nucléaires, rien n'est encore sûr, et personne n'a revendiqué cette attaque. Toujours est-il que le pays pleure la perte tragique de milliers d'habitants dans ce qui est un événement historique. Le président des Etats-Unis a fait part de sa... »

- C'est horrible... déclara Jean d'une voix étranglée.

- D'abord le ciel rouge, puis ça ? C'est vraiment une sale journée, dit Bobby, l'air sombre.

- Tous ces pauvres gens, c'est affreux ! s'exclama Scott.

Charles croisa le regard de Alex qui avait l'air très inquiet. Il hocha la tête, comme s'il le comprenait. Il serait très étonnant que ce ne soit qu'une coïncidence. Et si ça n'en n'était pas une, ça ne présageait rien de bon pour l'avenir...

* * *

- Professeur, une femme est à la porte. Elle veut vous voir.

Charles sourit à Jean.

- Merci, Jean. Veux tu m'accompagner jusque là-bas ?

Elle sembla très heureuse de le pousser jusqu'au vestibule, et passa tout son temps à lui raconter ses dernières lectures concernant l'histoire Anglaise du XVIIIème siècle. Ils furent arrivés à l'entrée plus vite qu'elle ne l'avait prévu cependant et elle dût couper court à son exposé passionné quand Charles s'avança vers la porte. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit, le temps sembla se figer autour de lui. Raven.

- Bonjour, Charles.

Elle était là. Elle était revenue. Il ne put retenir le sourire affectueux qui s'afficha sur son visage.

- Bonjour Raven.

Ses yeux se posèrent alors sur une jeune fille à la peau foncée et à la chevelure blanche qui tenait la main de sa sœur. Elle le regardait avec une expression à la fois curieuse et apeurée.

- Et je vois que tu nous as amené une amie. Bonjour Ororo, je suis le Professeur Xavier. Ici tu n'auras plus à avoir peur de personne, je te le promets. Entrez, entrez.

Il s'écarta de la porte et laissa les deux jeunes femmes pénétrer dans le manoir. Charles sentait leur fatigue et leur stress, et il comprit à l'attitude impatiente de Raven qu'elle avait des choses à lui dire.

- Jean, pourrais-tu s'il-te-plaît faire visiter les lieux à Ororo ?

- Bien sûr Professeur. Viens Ororo, moi c'est Jean Grey. Tu verras, c'est super ici, tu vas adorer.

Les deux adolescentes s'éloignèrent et Charles reposa les yeux sur Raven qui lui lança un regard déterminé.

- Viens, Charles, il faut qu'on parle. On a un très gros problème.


	4. Charles II

**_Chapitre 4 : Charles_**

- Ce n'était pas une attaque nucléaire, ni une attaque chimique, ou rien de tout ce que les médias veulent nous faire croire. Je l'ai vu, de mes propres yeux, j'y étais. C'était un homme, un mutant. Un simple mutant !

Raven faisait les cent pas dans son bureau avec une telle vivacité que Charles craignait qu'elle ne finisse par creuser un sillon dans le parquet. Mais d'autres choses le préoccupaient, des nouvelles inquiétantes. Il tapota des doigts sur l'accoudoir de sa chaise dans un geste inconscient.

- Un mutant qui aurait détruit une capitale à lui seul ? Cela semble impossible.

Raven s'arrêta net et le foudroya du regard.

- Tu sais très bien que c'est vrai. Si tu ne me crois pas, tu n'as qu'à regarder, ajouta-t-elle en désignant sa tête de l'index.

- Je te crois, Raven, n'en doutes pas, répondit-il en levant les mains comme pour l'apaiser. Mais l'idée qu'une simple personne puisse causer autant de destruction...

- Je sais, ça fait froid dans le dos. Mais c'est un fait. Il est là, dehors, je ne sais où, et il pourrait recommencer à n'importe quel moment. Si tu l'avais vu sortir de cette pyramide... Il était tellement... tellement impressionnant, tellement effrayant. On aurait dit qu'il n'était pas humain.

Charles l'observa un instant. Raven semblait vraiment bouleversée. _Un simple mutant..._Cette description lui rappelait une autre mutante, cette femme qu'il avait contacté avec Cerebro. Le Docteur Clémence Howard. Son esprit dégageait cette même aura de puissance et de force.

- A quoi ressemblait-il ? demanda-t-il après quelques secondes.

Raven s'arrêta de nouveau et changea d'apparence pour prendre la forme d'un homme grand, aux cheveux bruns, la peau mate et avec des yeux d'un vert foudroyant. Il n'avait rien d'exceptionnel, et Raven reprit sa forme habituelle en baissant les épaules d'un ai résigné.

- Ça ne sert à rien, Charles. Il vaut mieux que tu le voies par toi-même.

Elle s'approcha de lui et s'assit dans le fauteuil à sa droite. Elle fit doucement pivoter sa chaise roulante afin qu'ils soient face à face. Il haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu es sûre, Raven ?

- Bien sûr, puisque je te le dis. Et je m'appelles Mystique, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire en coin.

Il eut un petit rire.

- Pour moi, tu seras toujours Raven.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Allez, cesses de parler et regardes ça.

Elle lui prit les mains et les approcha de ses tempes. Charles se prépara au contact et entra avec douceur dans son esprit. Instantanément, il se retrouva en Egypte, au pied d'une pyramide. Les émotions de Raven l'assaillirent : la joie d'avoir sauvé des frères et sœurs mutants, l'envie de protéger Ororo, la rage contre les scientifiques, contre les parents de la jeune fille, l'espoir que les mutants arrivent sains et saufs à l'aéroport, la peur soudaine et l'affolement à la vue de cet homme... Il ferma les yeux, luttant contre ces émotions, se concentrant sur son environnement. Le sable lui fouettait le visage, et quand il leva les yeux il fut soufflé de voir les pierres de l'édifice être projetées au loin avec une force colossale. Il focalisa son attention sur l'homme, plissant les yeux pour mieux le voir : il avait exactement la même apparence que celle qu'avait pris Raven quelques instants auparavant dans son bureau, mais il avait là une aura démoniaque qui glaçait le sang. Il regardait devant lui avec un air déterminé, et affichait un petit sourire malsain. D'un geste de la main, il foudroya littéralement un homme avant de s'en aller dans la direction de la ville.

Le décor changea alors, et il se retrouva en train de marcher dans les ruines du Caire : tout était détruit autour de lui. Des bâtiments en ruine étaient couverts de suie et certains fumaient encore. Le sable avait tout recouvert, des voitures étaient empalées sur les immeubles. Sous la couche de sable, il pouvait deviner la présence de corps qui jonchaient le sol à perte de vue. Il ressentit le désespoir et la panique qui habitaient Raven en cet instant, et sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux lorsque ses yeux se posèrent sur l'aéroport.

Des doigts se posèrent sur les siens et Charles se retira de l'esprit de sa petite sœur, encore chamboulé par ce qu'il venait de voir. Il renifla et dévisagea Raven, qui avait elle aussi les yeux pleins de larmes.

- Les mutants ?

Elle hocha la tête dans un geste de négation.

- Ils n'ont pas eu le temps de partir, répondit-elle en regardant ses mains.

- Je suis désolé, Raven.

Elle haussa les épaules et se releva. Il la suivit des yeux alors qu'elle marchait jusqu'à la fenêtre.

- Tu as fait du bon travail avec cet Institut, Charles, je dois le reconnaître, dit-elle après un court silence.

Elle lui adressa un sourire triste. Il eut un pincement au cœur. Si seulement elle avait pu rester avec lui... mais la vie en avait décidé autrement. C'était ainsi.

- Merci, Raven.

Il y eut un nouveau silence.

- As-tu d'autres informations à propos de cet homme ?

Elle réfléchit quelques instants, semblant hésiter.

- Quand j'étais en Tunisie et que je faisais des recherches sur les mutants, je suis tombée à de nombreuses reprises sur cette légende... Celle d'un mutant qui aurait des pouvoirs surpuissants. Il était capable du pire comme du meilleur : il pouvait aussi bien guérir les pires maladies qu'infliger un mal infini. Il pouvait construire et détruire, donner la vie ou la mort. La légende dit qu'un jour, ce mutant se serait déchiré en deux : dans un corps de femme vivrait son côté miséricordieux, et dans un corps d'homme vivrait la partie de lui qui ne vivrait que pour la destruction. Toujours selon la légende, cette partie destructrice de lui-même aurait mal supporté la séparation et aurait fait le mal autour de lui. Les gens l'appelaient Apocalypse. Face à cette menace, Miséricorde, l'autre moitié, l'aurait enfermé dans une pyramide en le plongeant dans un sommeil éternel. D'autres versions de la légende disent que Miséricorde se serait éprise d'un humain et qu'Apocalypse ne l'aurait pas supporté et l'aurait tué. Alors Miséricorde aurait mis fin à ses jours, tuant dans le même temps Apocalypse.

Elle se détourna de la fenêtre et s'appuya contre le mur en croisant les bras.

- Bien sûr, ce ne sont que des légendes... mais lorsque j'ai vu cet homme sortir de la pyramide et saccager Le Caire, je n'ai pas pu m'empêcher de faire le rapprochement.

Charles fronça les sourcils, soucieux. Les légendes et les contes de fées n'existaient que pour divertir les enfants, mais il s'était toujours dit que de telles histoires devaient forcément avoir une part de vérité. Et ils étaient bien placés pour savoir que l'impossible et l'incroyable étaient parfois pourtant bien réels, étant eux-même des représentations de tout ce qui était à première vue impossible.

- Il est vrai que cette légende est troublante... Où as-tu trouvé ces documents ?

- A la bibliothèque de Oran. Il y avait d'autres documents au Caire, mais ils ont dû tous brûler dans la destruction de la ville.

Il hocha la tête et réfléchit quelques secondes, avant de lever de nouveau les yeux vers Raven.

- Penses-tu pouvoir les ramener à l'Institut ?

Elle eut un petit rire.

- Bien sûr, mais ça n'est pas vraiment légal tout ça, tu le sais Charles ?

Il sourit, conscient qu'elle se moquait un peu de lui. Mais il avait les arguments pour la suivre dans ses taquineries.

- Je le sais oui, mais bon, faire évader un prisonnier du Pentagone non plus, rétorqua-t-il en lui adressant un clin d'œil joueur.

Elle leva les yeux au ciel.

- Tu marques un point, dit-elle. Et pourquoi voudrais-tu mettre la main sur ces documents ?

- Parce qu'il va falloir qu'on retrouve cet homme et qu'on l'arrête. Si la légende dit vrai, alors le monde entier va devoir se serrer les coudes pour faire face à cet Apocalypse. Et je pense qu'ils auront bien besoin de l'aide des mutants.

Elle le dévisagea pendant quelques secondes, l'air à la fois surprise et sceptique. Il détourna les yeux et avança vers son bureau, avant de farfouiller dans ses papiers.

- Tu ne saurais pas où se cache Erik, par hasard ?

Elle ouvrit des yeux ronds, l'air offusquée.

- Tu ne crois quand même pas que j'ai essayé de retrouver ce fumier ?

Il sourit et haussa les épaules.

- Je voulais juste m'en assurer.


	5. Erik

**_Chapitre 5 : Erik_**

Erik Lehnsherr, ou plutôt Louis Rapier comme l'indiquait sa pièce d'identité Française, monta dans sa voiture avec un soupir lassé. Encore une longue journée sans aucune saveur, sans aucun intérêt, passée à prétendre être monsieur tout le monde. Il avait peine parfois à se dire qu'il était tombé aussi bas, lui, Magneto. Vivre parmi les _humains_, les supporter à longueur de journée, leur sourire, travailler avec eux... C'était difficile, mais il réussissait de main de maître. Voilà cinq ans qu'il était en cavale. Il était passé par de nombreux pays avant de trouver un semblant de stabilité ici, dans le sud-est de la France. Il avait pu rester un an en URSS, où il ne risquait quasiment rien : jamais les soviétiques n'auraient voulu livrer Erik Lehnsherr aux Américains, ça leur aurait fait bien trop plaisir... Mais il avait finalement dû partir après avoir mis à jour les travaux de certains scientifiques spécialisés dans la mutation génétique. De nombreux mutants avaient été retenus prisonniers et avaient servi de cobayes à ces hommes abjects, et Erik n'y était pas allé de main morte avec eux, devenant par la même occasion un criminel activement recherché par les soviétiques. Certains de ces mutants s'en étaient sortis et avaient réussi à fuir tout comme lui d'autres n'avaient pas eu cette chance. Grâce à une bonne couverture et en trouvant un travail de détective privé, il réussit à s'installer ici, à Lyon. L'avantage était qu'il gagnait sa vie et profitait des spécificités du métier à son avantage : entre deux affaires stupides d'adultère, il avait tout loisir d'aller fouiner dans tous les coins à la recherche de frères mutants. Il avait découvert un genre de groupuscule français anti-mutants et avait commencé à les infiltrer dans l'espoir d'en apprendre un peu plus sur eux et sur les mutants de la région. Il espérait en rencontrer et pouvoir les rallier à lui. Rien n'était perdu pour sa cause, et il la défendrait jusqu'à son dernier souffle. Cinq longues années passées à courir sans pouvoir se poser, sans pouvoir rien reconstruire... Mais sa chance était là, et il s'était promis de revenir au monde un jour. Rien n'était perdu.

Il tourna la clé et la voiture démarra. Il faisait nuit noire dehors, il devait être assez tard – ou même très tôt, il n'en savait rien il n'avait pas compté les heures depuis qu'il avait commencé la filature de ce stupide Monsieur Martin qui trompait sa femme avec sa propre cousine. Erik avait fait des dizaines de photos qu'il était sûr de pouvoir vendre un bon prix à son idiote de bonne femme.

Quand il rentra dans son appartement, il jeta un dossier sur la table sans aucun égards – il détestait son métier. En fait il détestait le simple fait d'avoir un métier et de devoir vivre cette misérable vie. L'avantage, c'était qu'au moins, il était occupé et n'avait pas le temps de ruminer de mauvaises pensées... Il sortit un verre du placard et attrapa la bouteille de whisky de l'autre main avant d'aller s'installer dans le canapé. Il se détendit quelques instants et ferma les yeux, appréciant le breuvage, et laissa son esprit divaguer. C'était calme, serein. Trop calme. Il fronça les sourcils, sentant que quelque chose n'allait pas, puis il sourit lorsqu'il sentit une présence familière errer au bord de son esprit.

- Bonsoir Charles, dit-il sans ouvrir les yeux.

_Bonsoir Erik. J'étais curieux de voir si tu allais me reconnaître._

Il eut un petit rire et se redressa dans le canapé avant de prendre une nouvelle gorgée.

- Tu es difficile à oublier, tu le sais.

_Je suis content de voir que tout va bien pour toi. Bel appartement. La France ? C'est un bon choix. Ils font du très bon vin, et leur fromage est succulent. _

- Tu as oublié les viennoiseries, Charles, les viennoiseries.

Il sentit qu'il riait et ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

- Mais j'imagine que tu ne m'a pas contacté pour me parler des spécialités locales ou du beau temps.

_Non en effet. Je voudrais te parler de quelque chose de bien plus sérieux._

Il haussa un sourcil.

- Laisse-moi deviner. Le ciel rouge ou l'attaque du Caire ?

_Les deux. J'imagine que tu ne crois pas non plus aux théories d'attaques chimiques ?_

- Pas vraiment non.

Il regarda le liquide ambré contenu dans son verre, songeur. Ce n'était pas la première fois que Charles lui parlait ainsi. En cinq ans, ils avaient discuté à sept reprises en tout. Parfois ils avaient parlé de tout et de rien, d'autres fois ils avaient échangé leurs opinions sur les actualités. Certaines fois, ils s'étaient disputés. Une autre fois, ils avaient fait une partie d'échecs mentale et Charles avait gagné. Mais à chaque fois, Erik ne pouvait s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi le professeur était revenu vers lui. Et chaque fois, il ne savait pas ce qu'il pouvait et ne pouvait pas lui dire. Il hésita.

- Des rumeurs disent qu'un mutant aurait été vu en train de détruire Le Caire.

Erik entendit Charles soupirer comme s'il avait été dans la pièce avec lui.

_Ce ne sont pas de simples rumeurs Erik. C'est exactement ce qu'il s'est passé._

- J'ai vu les images. Il faudrait à ce mutant un pouvoir immense pour arriver à un tel niveau de destruction. Penses-tu qu'une telle force existe réellement, Charles ?

Une vision l'assaillit soudain : une pyramide, des blocs de pierre qui volent dans tous les sens. Un homme à l'aura effrayante, une tempête de sable, des explosions. Des ruines. Du désespoir, un aéroport dévasté. Le déchirement d'avoir perdu des frères mutants... Lorsque la vision prit fin, Erik se sentit accablé.

_Raven y était. Elle s'en est sortie de justesse, mais les mutants qu'elle venait de libérer sont tous morts en même temps que la ville. Elle m'a tout montré... Cet homme est très dangereux Erik. Et il ne fera pas de différence entre humains et mutants. Nous sommes tous menacés. _

Il réfléchit quelques secondes, encore sonné par ce qu'il venait de voir et de ressentir. Un tel pouvoir... une telle destruction... Un mutant de cette envergure pouvait-il vraiment exister ? Et pourquoi donc voudrait-il s'en prendre également à ses semblables ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Charles ?

_Il faudrait que tu reviennes. On va avoir besoin de l'aide de tout le monde. As-tu déjà entendu parler de la légende d'Apocalypse ?_

* * *

Rentrer aux États-Unis s'était révélé être bien plus facile qu'il ne l'aurait cru – en même temps, avoir de son côté un télépathe assez puissant était un atout de choix. Quelques interventions de Charles avaient suffi à ce que son faux passeport ne soulève aucune interrogation et à ce qu'aucune alerte ne soit déclenchée. De toutes façons, Erik se disait qu'après cinq ans loin du pays, son visage avait dû être quelque peu oublié, mais il était préférable de ne rien laisser au hasard. Après un voyage en voiture où très peu de mots furent prononcés, il était donc de retour au manoir Xavier. L'heure étant avancée, personne n'était encore debout pour les accueillir, et Erik en était soulagé. Il n'était pas vraiment d'humeur à participer à une séance de présentations, surtout en sachant qu'il risquait de faire face à des regards hostiles... et à des gamins. Revoir Hank, qui avait conduit la voiture, avait déjà été assez agaçant – il ne lui avait d'ailleurs adressé aucun mot, c'était à peine s'il lui avait dit bonjour – alors les autres... Il savait qu'il devrait y passer tôt ou tard, mais à cet instant précis, après une longue journée de vol, il n'en avait pas la force. Ils rentrèrent dans le manoir et il suivit machinalement Charles jusqu'à son bureau, où ils passaient auparavant chaque soirée à discuter et jouer aux échecs en partageant un bon scotch. A première vue, le manoir avait très peu changé, et pourtant il sentait que l'atmosphère était tout à fait différent : il était plus vivant, plus habité.

- Je te ferais bien une visite des lieux, mais tu dois être assez fatigué, dit alors Charles tout en avançant vers le bureau.

- Ça n'a pas beaucoup changé. Je pense que je m'y retrouverai, merci.

Charles leva la tête vers lui mais détourna le regard dès que les yeux d'Erik croisèrent les siens.

- Certaines pièces et ont été réaménagées en salles de classes. Mais si j'ai bonne mémoire, ton ancienne chambre est toujours utilisable.

Erik haussa un sourcil. Il n'avait pas vraiment réfléchit à son ancienne chambre, mais il aurait pensé qu'elle serait la première à subir des modifications. Ou peut-être même à être brûlée, mais bon, ça n'était pas le genre de Charles. Il était parfois terriblement sentimental.

- Bien. Alors j'imagine que je vais aller m'y installer.

Ils arrivèrent devant la porte du bureau et s'arrêtèrent tous les deux sans se concerter. Il y eut un bref silence.

- Il te reste une bouteille de ce vieux bourbon ?

Charles sourit.

- Je crains qu'il ne me faille dépoussiérer l'échiquier. Il n'a pas servi depuis très longtemps.

* * *

Comme Erik l'avait pressenti, les habitants du manoir Xavier n'étaient pas vraiment ravis de le voir le lendemain. Ils n'avaient pas été impolis ou agressifs, mais disons qu'il avait très bien compris ce qu'ils pensaient de lui. Alex n'avait pas oublié sa trahison quinze ans plus tôt et lui avait simplement adressé un signe de tête en le croisant ce matin-là – mais le regard qu'il lui avait lancé en disait long sur ce qu'il pensait de lui. Hank avait été un peu plus loquace que la veille et lui avait demandé s'il avait bien dormi – Erik soupçonnait Charles de lui avoir demandé d'au moins lui adresser la parole – mais il ne l'avait pas revu depuis. Quand aux jeunes, ils l'avaient tous poliment salué mais n'avaient pas osé lui parler, trop intimidés. Seule la jeune femme rousse, Jean Grey, lui avait demandé s'il était bien Magneto. Quand il avait répondu oui, elle avait ouvert de grands yeux et l'avait dévisagé quelques secondes avant de lui souhaiter une bonne journée et de rejoindre ses amis. La seule personne que Erik n'avait pas encore rencontrée était Mystique, et il sentait que ces retrouvailles seraient certainement plus pimentée que les précédentes. Charles lui avait dit qu'elle était partie en Tunisie récupérer certains documents et qu'elle rentrerait dès qu'elle aurait terminé. Il avait haussé un sourcil, surpris.

- Alors elle travaille pour toi maintenant ? avait-il demandé.

Charles avait eut un petit rire.

- Oh non, ''Mystique'' travaille toujours en solo. Elle est simplement revenue me parler de cet Apocalypse. Je t'ai dit qu'on aurait besoin de se serrer les coudes.

Il avait avancé son cavalier et avait déclaré avec un petit sourire satisfait :

- Échec au Roi.

Finalement, la partie s'était terminée en match nul, ayant tous deux pour dernière pièce leur roi. Mais ils avaient longuement discuté de cet Apocalypse. Charles lui avait raconté la légende que Raven avait découverte en Egypte, et ils étaient également revenus sur le ciel rouge qui avait fait paniquer le monde entier quelques jours plus tôt.

- C'est une mutante qui a provoqué cela, Erik.

- Comment le sais-tu ? avait-il demandé, interloqué, tout en avançant son fou de trois cases.

- Grâce à Cerebro, avait répondu Charles en haussant les épaules. C'est une femme, une doctoresse nommée Clémence Howard.

Clémence Howard... ce nom lui semblait étrangement familier. Tandis que Charles réfléchissait à son prochain coup, il avait froncé les sourcils, tentant de se rappeler où il avait entendu ce nom. Un visage lui était venu à l'esprit... Il l'avait forcément déjà rencontrée. Charles choisit de déplacer un pion, puis il l'avait regardé d'un air interrogateur.

- Tu dis qu'elle est docteur, c'est ça ?

Il avait acquiescé, et soudain tout lui était revenu. Le docteur Clémence Howard, une jeune femme rousse aux yeux clairs, à la voix douce et aux mains expertes. Il l'avait rencontrée durant la première année de sa cavale, alors qu'il était encore aux États-Unis. Il s'était entre autres fracturé le bras et elle l'avait soigné alors qu'il était à l'hôpital à San Francisco. Il lui avait fait un peu de charme pour qu'elle s'occupe de lui le plus vite possible, mais il avait alors découvert qu'elle était bien plus douée pour la médecine qu'il ne le croyait. Sous ses doigts, il avait senti sa blessure se guérir d'une façon incroyable pendant quelques secondes : comme si il lui suffisait de vous toucher pour que tout se referme, tout se recolle. Pour toute autre personne, une telle manifestation aurait pu passer inaperçue, mais pas pour lui. Il l'avait laissée faire sans rien dire, désireux de voir ce qu'elle était capable de faire, et elle ne l'avait pas déçue : elle était revenue le voir pendant trois jours, et chaque jour elle utilisait ses pouvoirs pour guérir petit à petit sa fracture. Elle avait fait cela de telle sorte qu'il ait tout de même besoin d'un traitement et d'un bandage, mais il n'était pas dupe : cette femme avait un pouvoir de guérison. C'était une mutante. Le dernier jour, il l'avait confrontée à ce sujet, mais ça ne s'était pas vraiment bien passé.

- Clémence, je sais ce que vous êtes.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parlez, Erik.

- Vous êtes une mutante, avait-il insisté en baissant la voix, je le sais. Mon bras n'aurait pas dû guérir aussi vite. J'ai bien senti que vous utilisiez vos pouvoir pour que le processus soit accéléré. Vous avez des pouvoirs de guérison, ne le niez pas.

Elle avait pâli. Visiblement, elle n'aimait pas vraiment parler de ça.

- Comment...

- J'en suis un moi aussi, regardez.

Il avait alors tordu la petite cuillère de son plateau repas en guise de démonstration. Elle avait ouvert des yeux ronds.

- Je vous reconnaît ! Vous êtes ce Magneto, n'est-ce pas ?

- Joignez-vous à moi, Clémence. Vous ne devez pas vous cacher, vous n'avez pas à avoir honte, vous...

Elle avait plissé les yeux pendant qu'il parlait, et Erik avait senti que ça ne présageait rien de bon.

- Je sais quelles sont vos idées Erik, l'avait-elle coupé, et ce ne sont pas les miennes. Sachez que je n'ai pas honte, et que j'utilise mes pouvoirs pour faire le bien, en exerçant un métier que j'aime. Non, je ne vous rejoindrai pas, vous pouvez toujours rêver. Vous pouvez vous estimer heureux que je n'appelle pas la police. Maintenant vous allez me faire le plaisir de sortir de cet hôpital et de ne plus jamais y remettre les pieds !

Non, décidément, ça ne s'était pas très bien passé. En tout cas, cette Clémence semblait avoir bien plus de pouvoir qu'il ne l'avait cru... Erik avait bu une gorgée de son whisky et avait décidé de passer à l'attaque avec sa reine.

- Et tu lui as parlé ? avait-il demandé à Charles, curieux.

Il avait alors fait la grimace tout en étudiant l'échiquier.

- Oui, et elle n'est pas du genre à être facilement convaincue.

Erik ne pouvait qu'être d'accord avec lui.

- Mais je suis sûr que les deux événements sont liés, continua Charles d'un air songeur. Il me semble inconcevable que deux incidents d'une telle envergure provoqués par des mutants arrivent coup sur coup durant quelques heures. Ça ne peut pas être une coïncidence. Cette femme doit forcément avoir un lien avec tout cela.

Il avait prit sa tour avec un pion. Ça avait alors été au tour de Erik de grimacer.

- En tout cas, si tu veux avoir des réponses à tes questions, il va te falloir rencontrer la fille. Et la persuader de coopérer... ce qui risque d'être plus compliqué que ce que tu ne crois.

Charles avait levé les yeux vers lui.

- Tu la connais ? lui avait-il demandé, semblant réellement surpris.

Erik haussa un sourcil et eut un sourire appréciateur, réalisant que Charles ne s'y était pas attendu, et qu'il s'était donc tenu à une bonne distance de son esprit.

- Oh oui, et ça ne va pas être une partie de plaisir, tu peux me croire.


	6. Clémence II

**_Chapitre 6 : Clémence_**

- Docteur Howard ? Je sais que vous devriez rentrer chez vous mais il y a une dernière personne qui aimerait vous voir... Il dit que c'est très important et refuse de sortir de l'hôpital sans vous avoir vue... Je lui ai pourtant dit que votre garde était terminée mais il insiste tellement que je me suis sentie obligée de venir vous en parler...

Elle écoutait les paroles de son interne sans réellement les entendre. La prochaine leçon consisterait à savoir dire non aux patients. Clémence venait de passer soixante-douze heures à l'hôpital. Elle avait été réquisitionnée parce qu'un accident de la route important avait eu lieu il y a trois jours et étant pédiatre et chirurgien orthopédique, elle était indispensable dans ce genre de cas. Elle avait passé plus de dix heures au bloc à réparer pieds, mains, genoux et colonnes lombaires. Le jour suivant, elle était de garde, ne voulant pas ennuyer quelqu'un d'autre avec cela elle avait pris sa garde en essayant de rester le plus concentrée possible à sa tâche. La fatigue se faisait déjà ressentir et ce n'était pas la micro-sieste de deux heures qu'elle avait faite qui lui avait rechargé les batteries. La nuit avait été plutôt calme. Il y avait eu quelques personnes aux urgences mais rien de bien impressionnant. La doctoresse avait donc pu prendre soin des enfants à sa charge et notamment de la petite Alice. Clémence n'avait pas pour habitude d'avoir de l'affection pour ses malades. Du moins, elle essayait d'en avoir le moins possible étant donné qu'elle devait à chaque instant contrôler son esprit. Cependant Alice était totalement différente. Petite blonde aux yeux bleus, elle avait su atteindre le cœur de la jeune femme. Atteinte d'une maladie génétique incurable, elle était censée mourir il y a plusieurs semaines mais elle avait survécu. Tout le monde pensait que c'était un miracle mais Clémence savait très bien ce qu'il s'était passé. Elle avait soigné l'enfant. Pas d'un seul coup, parce que les miracles n'existent pas, mais petit à petit, un peu plus chaque jour. La femme savait très bien qu'en se contrôlant, Alice ne ressentirait plus jamais les effets néfastes de sa maladie. Ses parents seraient heureux de voir leur enfant en vie. C'était ça qui maintenait l'équilibre de Clémence. La joie qu'elle pouvait donner au monde lui procurait un sentiment de bien être absolu. Elle se sentait utile et la meilleure récompense pour elle était le sourire que lui adressait Alice tous les jours. Alors quand son interne lui dit qu'elle avait un dernier cas à voir elle n'hésita qu'une très courte seconde. Elle avait mal partout, des courbatures intenses dues à ses deux gardes mais aussi à la journée de consultation qu'elle venait d'avoir. Malgré un esprit embrumé par la fatigue, la jeune femme remit sur ses épaules sa blouse blanche, accrocha son badge et sortit des vestiaires en direction de son bureau.

- Manon... Dis lui que j'arrive d'ici vingt minutes. Je vais faire le tour de mes patients, voir s'ils vont bien avant de m'occuper de lui.

- Très bien Docteur.

C'était une bonne petite. Clémence aimait beaucoup son interne en pédiatrie. Elle avait une curiosité immense et surtout elle était très douce avec les enfants ce qui était une bonne chose. Par contre, son interne en chirurgie orthopédique, Frank, était un homme beaucoup plus abrupt mais surtout très charmeur. La doctoresse ne fut pas surprise en le voyant dans le couloir, accoudé dans l'encadrement de porte de la salle du bloc en train de parler à une jolie infirmière au lieu d'être non loin de mon bureau.

- On a quelqu'un encore en consult', Frank.

- J'arrive Docteur.

Elle sentait très bien qu'il ne serait pas attentif à ce dernier cas. Dans un soupir, elle ajouta :

- Non c'est bon. Je te libère. Invite plutôt cette demoiselle à dîner et sois un gentleman pour une fois.

- Mais je suis toujours un gentleman Docteur... A demain, dit-il avec un sourire.

Clémence se mit à rire et s'engouffra dans une chambre sans tarder. Elle salua les parents de l'enfant présent dans le lit et elle s'en approcha pour déposer ses mains sur le ventre du petit garçon.

- Comment te sens-tu aujourd'hui Gael ?

- J'ai presque plus mal Docteur Clémence ! Mais j'ai très faim.

Elle releva les yeux et le gratifia d'un petit sourire en coin. Le garçon était rentré pour des maux de ventre. Bien entendu, Clémence s'était doutée qu'il s'agissait de l'appendicite et après un contrôle échographique, elle avait opéré. Tout c'était très bien déroulé et les parents étaient très content d'elle.

- Tu vas pouvoir manger ce soir mon grand et je serais toi je demanderai à ta maman de me faire des crêpes pour demain parce que tu vas pouvoir retourner chez toi.

Les parents sourirent à cette nouvelle et l'enfant se mit à rire. Ils remercièrent une nouvelle fois Clémence qui leur expliqua la procédure de sortie et leur donna tous les papiers à remplir. Quand elle sortit de la chambre, elle ne sentait plus vraiment toute la fatigue qu'elle avait accumulé en trois jours. Elle était sereine. Elle finit ses visites rapidement ne voulant tout de même pas trop faire attendre ses derniers patients.

- A-t-on un dossier médical concernant mon dernier patient ? demanda-t-elle à sa secrétaire.

La femme fouilla un moment dans ses dossiers mais elle n'en sortit rien.

- Non rien Docteur. Je leur donne une fiche d'informations si vous le souhaitez et je les fais rentrer dans votre bureau dès qu'elle est remplie.

- Oui merci beaucoup Hélène.

Elle sourit parce qu'elle aurait quelques minutes pour souffler avant que son ou sa patiente rentre dans son bureau. Elle s'assit dans son fauteuil et regarda la pile de dossiers qu'il y avait en face d'elle. Elle aurait encore énormément de travail le lendemain. Elle commença par attraper un premier dossier et le parcourut sans être réellement attentive à ce qu'elle lisait. Assise ainsi, elle sentait la fatigue l'assaillir. Son esprit commençait à divaguer mais elle fut vite rappelée à l'ordre lorsque la porte de son bureau s'ouvrit. Elle se leva d'un bond prenant un second dossier et s'étirant un peu le dos pour paraître un peu moins fatiguée. Ne levant pas les yeux de son dossier, elle attendait que sa secrétaire lui donne quelques informations sur le cas.

- Alors, homme d'une quarantaine d'années, paralysé des deux membres inférieurs depuis près de quinze ans après s'être reçu une balle dans la cinquième lombaire droite.

- Parfait merci Hélène. Faites le rentrer et je vous libère. Allez profiter de votre fils.

La secrétaire afficha un large sourire et remercia son employeuse avant de faire rentrer deux hommes dans son bureau. Étrangement, Clémence ne se sentit plus du tout en sécurité comme si quelqu'un lui voulait du mal. Elle releva les yeux vers les deux hommes qui se tenaient devant elle. Elle en reconnut un mais elle ne fit rien préférant se concentrer sur le deuxième homme, celui assit dans un fauteuil roulant.

- Veuillez vous allonger à plat ventre sur la table d'examen après avoir retiré votre chemise Monsieur. Je vais vous examiner.

Elle avait dit cela tout en gardant un œil sur le deuxième homme. Elle le sentait hostile. Elle se redressa de sa petite hauteur et marcha vers le lit d'examen sur lequel l'homme s'était installé. L'autre parla.

- Ne jouons pas ce jeu, Clémence.

- Vous êtes venu pour une consultation orthopédique Erik, et ça restera une simple consultation orthopédique, suis-je claire ?

Elle avait été brusque dans ses paroles mais elle ne voulait rien à voir à faire avec cet homme là. Erik Lehnsherr était venu la voir il y a quelques temps de cela. Il avait un bras complètement cassé et elle l'avait soigné pensant que c'était un homme bon. Elle avait utilisé ses pouvoirs toujours en plusieurs fois pour éviter de se faire découvrir. La seule chose qu'elle n'avait pas prévue consistait au fait que cet Erik était lui aussi un mutant. Il lui avait alors proposé de se rallier à lui pour asservir les hommes ce qu'elle avait bien entendu tout bonnement refusé. De plus, elle n'était pas très disposée à soigner l'homme qui accompagnait Erik. S'ils étaient ensemble c'était qu'il était pareil que lui.

- On a besoin de ton aide Clémence et...

- C'est Docteur Howard. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais pas asservir les humains ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus vous voir, Erik ? Ne vous avais-je pas dit que je ne voulais plus avoir à faire à vous ?

Clémence sentait la colère monter en elle. Elle se calma cependant avec une rapidité déconcertante, la peur de faire du mal à quelqu'un reprenant le dessus. Elle se concentra de nouveau sur l'homme paralysé, mit des gants et commença par compter ses vertèbres depuis C1 jusqu'à S2. Ayant un peu de mal à se concentrer à cause de la fatigue, elle questionna son patient d'un jour :

- Quel est votre nom ?

- Professeur Charles Xavier.

Elle retira immédiatement ses mains du dos de son patient et se recula. Professeur Charles Xavier. Elle connaissait ce nom. C'était l'homme qui était rentré dans son esprit il y a une petite semaine de cela. La panique monta encore plus en elle quand elle se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait aucune échappatoire. Située au sixième étage de l'hôpital, elle ne pourrait sauter de la fenêtre sans y laisser la vie. La porte quand à elle était gardée par Erik. Elle se sentait prise au piège comme un animal acculé. En apparence elle ne laissait rien transparaître mais dans sa tête la tempête faisait rage. Pourtant il n'y avait aucun dérèglement climatique autour d'elle. On aurait dit qu'elle était habitée par un calme olympien alors que c'était tout l'inverse.

- Je vous avais demandé de me laisser tranquille Professeur Xavier.

- Nous avons vraiment besoin de votre aide Clémence et...

- Trouvez quelqu'un d'autre ! Et sortez de mon esprit !

Elle avait senti qu'il essayait de pénétrer son esprit et elle n'aimait pas du tout cela.

- Je ne vous soignerai pas Professeur Xavier. Je suis désolée mais mes pouvoirs ne servent pas au mal.

Elle appuya sur le mot mal tout en lançant un regard noir à Erik. Elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi ils se tenaient en face d'elle. Elle refuserait de le soigner et ils ne pourraient pas l'y obliger.

- Nous ne sommes pas venu pour cela Clémence. Nous avons vraiment besoin de ton aide pour une toute autre affaire. Non, écoutes-moi !

Erik la projeta dans son fauteuil grâce à la ceinture en métal qu'elle avait autour de sa taille. Une fois dans le fauteuil, il enroula autour de ses poignets les anses en métal pour qu'elle ne bouge plus et qu'elle les écoute.

- Erik. Relâche là immédiatement.

Erik regarda Charles mais ne relâcha que très peu la pression qu'il maintenait autour des poignets de la jeune femme. Elle fronçait les sourcils. De la glace se formait autour d'elle comme une protection. Alors qu'elle allait fermer complètement son esprit, elle sentit une force rentrer en elle. Ses yeux se posèrent sur le télépathe.

_Calmez-vous Clémence. Mettez-votre esprit en paix._

_Laissez moi tranquille. Je ne veux pas vous aider. Je ne veux pas avoir à faire à cet homme. Il est la pire menace au monde. J'ai déjà trop perdu._

_Il n'est pas la pire menace au monde. Laissez moi vous montrer quelque chose avant de prendre une décision._

Les yeux de Clémence s'agrandirent sous le choc. Une pyramide détruite, une ville rasée et un homme à l'allure démoniaque. Cela faisait beaucoup trop d'informations pour elle. Une fois que Charles fut sorti de son esprit, Clémence resta un moment dans son fauteuil. Toute cette désolation... Une larme avait roulé sur ses joues. Elle n'avait jamais ressenti une telle peine en elle. Elle se sentait faible, toute petite face à ses deux hommes. Elle n'avait plus la force de lutter. La glace qui s'était formée autour d'elle en guise de protection disparut. Même lorsque les barres métalliques qui la retenaient furent enlevées, elle ne bougea pas. Elle était bien trop sonnée pour cela.

- Très bien. Que voulez-vous que je fasse ?

- On a besoin que vous vous contrôliez. Nous pensons que les événements climatiques que vous avez provoqués peuvent avoir un lien avec cet homme, expliqua le Professeur Xavier.

- Comment ça ? Je ne le connais pas.

- On a quand même besoin de tes pouvoirs, intervint Erik.

- Qui me dit que vous ne me mentez pas Erik ? Que vous faites cela juste pour me rallier à votre cause.

Erik lança un regard éloquent au Professeur.

- Charles...

- Ce n'est pas lui qui vous le demande mais moi.

- Je n'ai pas plus confiance en vous qu'en lui, Professeur Xavier.

- Vous êtes rentrée dans mon esprit. Vous savez qui je suis.

Elle ne répondit rien. Elle pensait savoir qui il était mais elle avait peur de lui accorder sa confiance. Clémence ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

- Qu'attendez-vous de moi ?

- Nous voulons que tu te battes.

- Erik..., soupira Charles. Nous voudrions que vous nous aidiez à retrouver Apocalypse et à le stopper. Rien de plus.

- Rien de plus.

Elle arqua un sourcil et resta un moment dans son fauteuil. Elle ne savait pas si elle pouvait leur faire confiance. Pourtant, elle ne ressentait pas de haine dans le cœur de Charles. C'était étrange. Comment un homme pouvait avoir une telle bonté en lui et être en même temps ami avec un être aussi abject que cet Erik Lehnsherr ?

- Laissez moi du temps pour y réfléchir.

- Nous n'avons pas de temps Clémence. Il faut te décider maintenant.

- Prenez le temps qu'il vous faudra, le coupa Charles. Quand vous vous serez décidée, vous saurez où me trouver, ajouta-t-il en tapotant ses tempes.

Elle les regarda partir sans ajouter un mot. Plus tard, une fois chez elle, elle s'assit dans son canapé et resta un moment à penser avec en fond sonore les informations.

_**« **_Une nouvelle attaque de nucléaire a eu lieu hier soir aux alentours de minuit. Les témoins de la scène décrivent une déferlante destructrice très forte. À en croire les ruines qui se tiennent derrière nous, la force de frappe est au moins dix fois supérieure à celle d'Hiroshima. Il n'y a plus une once de vie de Perpignan à Turin. La France et l'Italie, qui ne se remettent que depuis peu de la grande guerre, sont une nouvelle fois frappées par des événements tragiques. Les États-Unis ont fait part de leur soutien aux deux nations dans un communiqué de presse dévoilé ce matin par la maison blanche. Espérons que l'attaque du Caire et cette nouvelle offensive ne précipiteront pas notre monde dans une troisième guerre mondiale où verront s'affronter principalement les États-Unis et l'URSS avec pour terrain de jeu l'Europe. Un sommet doit avoir lieu en Allemagne dans les jours qui viennent entre le président des États-Unis et Staline. Nous vous tiendrons au courant des délibérations.

Merci à vous Nick. Maintenant, passons sur une note plus joyeuse..._** »**_

Attentive le temps du reportage, elle finit par s'endormir peu à peu. Clémence laissait son esprit en éveil cherchant à recontacter celui qui était rentré plusieurs fois dans sa tête. Elle le retrouva et resta en contact avec lui quelques secondes.

_Vous avez vu ? La France.. L'Italie.. _

_Oui j'ai vu. C'est pourquoi nous avons besoin de vous. _

_Très bien. Je vous aiderai. _

Ce fut tout ce qu'elle dit. Elle s'endormit immédiatement. Il lui faudrait quelques jours pour tout mettre en ordre avant son départ et une fois cela fait elle pourrait aller à New-York, à l'Institut pour jeunes surdoués du Professeur Xavier. Elle sourit dans son sommeil non pas parce qu'elle était contente mais parce qu'elle se moquait d'elle-même. Accorder sa confiance aussi vite lui ressemblait tellement. Si seulement elle savait que ça lui avait déjà joué de nombreuses fois des mauvais tours...


	7. Apocalypse

**_Chapitre 7: Apocalypse  
_**

Ce monde était vraiment des plus chaotiques. Il n'y avait aucune beauté en lui. La seule partie un peu belle de ce monde se situait à des milliers de kilomètres de lui. Il sentait la tristesse présente dans l'esprit de celle qu'il cherchait. En fait, il savait exactement ce qu'elle ressentait. Il en voulait au monde entier parce qu'il l'avait rendue triste. Mais maintenant qu'il était de retour, il allait la venger. Il fallait qu'il la retrouve et qu'il détruise tout ce qui pourrait lui faire du mal. C'était son but : la rendre heureuse à tout prix. Il la connaissait depuis de nombreuses années. Ils avaient été très proche. Il était heureux quand il avait été avec elle. Mais on les avait séparés et il ne l'avait pas supporté. Quel homme supporterait d'être séparé de sa moitié ? Aucun. Alors qu'il contemplait la désolation qu'il venait de créer autour de lui, il se demanda ce qu'elle penserait en voyant cela. Il sourit. C'était sûrement elle, la seule chose à pouvoir le faire sourire encore aujourd'hui. Depuis qu'il savait qu'elle était encore en vie, il avait de l'espoir mais aussi énormément de haine. Il ne supporterait pas qu'elle lui échappe à nouveau. La colère qu'il ressentit à ce moment là détruit une ville qui se trouvait à plus de cinquante kilomètres de lui. _Et toi qu'est-ce que tu peux répondre à cette vie qui s'en va ? _Il secoua sa tête. Les paroles qu'elle lui avait toujours prononcé lui revenaient en mémoire. Il ne pouvait oublier ce que cette personne avait fait pour lui. Il ne pourrait jamais accepter le sacrifice qu'elle avait fait en son nom. En voulant sauver les hommes d'un funeste sort elle avait perdu la vie. Il ne pourrait jamais pardonner aux hommes le mal qu'ils lui avaient fait. Il ne pourrait jamais oublier la détresse qu'il avait ressenti quand elle s'en était allée pour toujours et pourtant il avait senti son aura il y a maintenant une semaine. Il ne pouvait que s'accrocher à cette idée et retrouver celle qu'il avait toujours aimé de tout son être : sa sœur, sa moitié, son âme sœur. La colère qu'il avait en lui explosa et tout ce qui était autour de lui fut réduit en cendres. Apocalypse regarda autour de lui et haussa les épaules. De toutes les façons aucun homme ne méritait de vivre. _Tu n'es pas aussi mauvais._ Il secoua sa tête. Toutes les paroles qu'elle lui avait dites autrefois pour le calmer lui revenait en tête mais au lieu de l'apaiser, il sentait une haine encore plus intense prendre place dans son cœur. Il marchait tranquillement sans réel but. La seule chose qu'il savait était qu'il devait la retrouver pour la protéger. Il ne faillirait pas une fois de plus. _Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai choisi mon destin. _Une larme roula sur ses joues alors que les ultimes paroles de sa moitié résonnèrent une nouvelle fois en lui. Il n'oublierait jamais ce moment là. Il ne le pourrait jamais...

Ils étaient sortis tous les deux de la maison qu'ils habitaient ensemble. Frère et sœur aux yeux de tous, personne ne s'imaginait le véritable lien qui les unissait. Ils étaient bien plus que des frères et sœurs. Ils étaient une seule et même personne. Deux entités pourtant identiques. Il lui tenait la main pour l'aider à marcher. Elle avait aidé un homme il y a trois jours de cela : elle lui avait redonné la force de marcher mais elle avait mal à son tour. Il savait que ça passerait comme toujours, même s'il ne comprenait pas pourquoi elle faisait tout cela pour ces hommes qui ne la prenaient que pour une simple femme et qui n'étaient même pas reconnaissants du bien qu'elle leur faisait.

- Je ne te comprends pas. Tu ne devrais pas les aider. Ils te regardent tous comme si tu étais une bête à abattre. Tu aurais dû les laisser se débrouiller seuls.

- Mon très cher Apocalypse... Je ne fais pas cela pour la reconnaissance des hommes mais pour leur apporter un peu de bonheur. Les voir aller un peu mieux me procure une véritable sensation de bien être. Tu devrais essayer et tu comprendrais.

Elle lui avait sourit et il n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de rire. Il n'était pas rare de le voir beaucoup plus apaisé quand elle était avec lui. Ils marchaient tous deux bras dessus, bras dessous quand ils furent suivis. Apocalypse ne comprit que lorsque qu'il sentit s'échapper sa moitié. Il regarda l'homme qu'elle avait sauvé la veille, lui mettre un couteau sous la gorge. La colère monta en lui. Il essayait de trouver un moyen de le frapper sans lui faire de mal.

- Lâche-la !

- Elle peut m'être très utile. Elle soigne avec son esprit.

Il pouvait lire toute la cupidité qu'avait cet homme en lui. _N'interviens pas Apocalypse. Il ne mérite pas de mourir._ Il ne comprenait pas comment elle faisait pour avoir autant de compassion. Même là, alors qu'elle avait un couteau sous la gorge, elle trouvait le moyen de lui demander de laisser la vie à un simple humain. Il sourit et inclina la tête en signe de soumission. Il ne pouvait rien lui refuser. Cependant il regardait toujours l'homme avec un air mauvais. Il était hors de question qu'il arrive quoi que se soit... La suite se passa beaucoup trop vite. Un couteau lancé à son encontre. Un bouclier de protection. Celle qu'il aimait dans ses bras. Du sang sur ses mains. Un regard. Un dernier souffle.

- Tu n'as pas à t'en vouloir. J'ai choisi mon destin.

Elle mourut dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse rien y faire. Quand ses yeux se posèrent à nouveau sur l'homme qui avait causé cette tragédie, il n'était plus qu'un tas de cendre. Il détruisit de nombreuses villes et de nombreuses vies. Il ne trouverait pas le repos tant qu'elle ne reviendrait pas auprès de lui.

C'était la chance qu'il avait attendu toute sa vie. Il avait retrouvé sa trace et rien ni personne ne pourrait se mettre en travers de son chemin. Il était temps d'apparaître au monde tel qu'il était. Il détruisit la ville de Marseille dans le sud de la France mais laissa des témoins.

- Dites au monde qu'Apocalypse est de retour.

Il pouvait lire dans les yeux des humains encore en vie de la terreur et ça l'amusait profondément. Il reprit sa route sans ajouter un mot, un sourire malsain accroché aux lèvres.


	8. Clémence III

**_Chapitre 8 : Clémence_**

Le voyage avait été long jusqu'à l'institut pour jeunes surdoués du professeur Xavier. Clémence avait passé le plus clair de son temps à dormir. Depuis la mort de son petit frère, elle n'en avait pas eu vraiment l'occasion. En fait, elle n'avait pas pris le temps pour cette ''futilité''. Elle avait enchaîné les gardes à l'hôpital de San Fransisco, elle avait refusé tous les congés qu'on lui avait proposés, elle avait refusé de rentrer chez elle le soir à la fin de son travail, elle avait préféré aller aider les autres dans des associations... La jeune femme avait ressenti le besoin d'aider encore plus les autres pour oublier sa peine. Elle n'avait donc pratiquement pas dormi depuis quinze jours. Son altercation avec Erik Lehnsherr et Charles Xavier avait eu le don de mettre à rude épreuve ses nerfs. Depuis leur venue à son bureau, elle n'avait cessé de se demander ce qu'elle devait faire. Ils lui avaient dit qu'ils resteraient autant de temps qu'il faudrait pour la convaincre. Le lendemain de la visite, Erik était revenu la voir insistant sur le fait qu'elle devrait les suivre sans plus attendre. Il eut droit à la même réponse que la veille. Elle allait les suivre mais il lui fallait du temps. Et plus le temps passait plus elle se disait que c'était une mauvaise idée d'aller avec eux. Après tout, elle ne savait pas si ce qu'ils avaient dit était vrais ou non. Elle n'eut pas de nouvelle de leurs part pendant plusieurs jours et elle cru qu'ils avaient compris mais non. Cinq jours après leur première rencontre, alors qu'elle était en pause dans le café qui faisait l'angle de l'hôpital, elle sentit une présence apaisante s'approcher d'elle. Après avoir enchaîné trois jours de garde, elle n'eut pas la force de le repousser. Clémence avait relevé les yeux vers l'homme.

**- Quand allez-vous me laisser en paix ?**

_- Je ne serai pas là si on n'avait pas vraiment besoin de vous. Je vous en prie Clémence... Croyez-moi on a besoin de vous._

Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais elle avait cru en lui. Elle avait vu toute la sincérité dans son regard, dans son esprit aussi. Elle n'avait pas compris pourquoi mais ce jour là, elle avait fait son choix. Elle avait été voir le directeur de l'hôpital pour lui dire qu'elle ne pourrait plus travailler pour eux à la fin de la semaine pour des raisons personnelles. Le directeur avait toujours été un homme bon avec la jeune femme. Il avait été son mentor quand elle était rentrée au centre hospitalier en tant qu'interne et il comprenait ou pensait comprendre pourquoi elle quittait son établissement. La perte de son frère avait été une chose bien trop dure pour elle. Il lui affirma que si elle voulait revenir un jour, elle trouverait une place. Elle sourit à cela. Inconsciemment, elle se doutait qu'elle ne pourrait jamais plus revenir. Elle avait rejoint Charles et Erik quelques jours plus tard, le temps qu'elle puisse mettre en ordre ses affaires. Elle ne vendit pas son appartement se disant qu'à la fin de cette histoire elle pourrait peut être retourner chez elle. Alors qu'elle ouvrait les yeux, elle se rendit compte qu'elle était non plus dans un avion mais dans une voiture conduite par un homme bleu. Charles et Erik étaient là eux aussi et ils conversaient. Charles adressa un sourire à la jeune femme quand elle ouvrit les yeux.

_- Bien dormi ?_

Elle acquiesça sans rien dire de plus. En fait, elle n'avait pas envie de parler. Elle voulait juste se réveiller vraiment. Être à nouveau le trois novembre et ne jamais avoir reçu cet appel. Elle aurait voulu avoir retenu son frère ce jour là. _Calmez vous. Vous êtes en sécurité ici. _Elle sursauta et regarda autour d'elle.

**- Vous aviez promis de ne plus rentrer dans mon esprit !**

_- Je suis désolé Clémence. _

Elle avait tourné la tête pour regarder à l'extérieur. De la neige tombait et pour une fois elle n'en était pas la cause. Elle sentit un autre regard sur elle.

_**- Il fait tout le temps cela. Vous vous y habituerez à force. **_

Elle levait les yeux sur l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Il avait une apparence différente mais elle se sentit tout de suite apaisée par sa présence, beaucoup plus que par celle de Charles. Elle se redressa sur son siège évitant soigneusement les regards d'Erik et du télépathe. Elle s'avança pour voir le visage de l'homme qui lui avait parlé. Quand elle put enfin poser ses yeux sur lui, elle n'eut aucun mouvement de recul. Elle sourit tout simplement. Elle allait parler quand elle vit une demeure se dessiner devant ses yeux. Elle ouvrit la bouche en signe de surprise et sourit en même temps.

_- Bienvenue chez vous Clémence._

Elle se tourna vers Charles. Elle ne pensait pas être chez elle mais elle ne répondit rien. Il allait falloir qu'elle s'adapte à sa nouvelle vie. Étrangement, elle n'avait pratiquement pas peur. Quand la voiture s'arrêta, Hank alla ouvrir la portière pour que Clémence puisse en sortir. La jeune femme lui sourit et prit même la main qu'il lui tendait.

_- Ce n'est pas le moment le Fauve. _

Erik était un peu exaspéré par le comportement de Hank. Ils n'avaient pas le temps de la mettre à l'aise. Il la regarda rentrer dans l'école. Elle semblait perdue et en même temps elle semblait être heureuse d'être là comme si elle venait de trouver sa place.

Plusieurs jours passèrent, la jeune femme commençait à se sentir à l'aise au sein de l'institut pour jeunes surdoués de Charles Xavier. Elle évitait soigneusement les deux hommes qui étaient venus la chercher. Il n'était pas dur de ne pas les voir : Charles se levait toujours après elle et avait ses classes, Erik était tout le temps dans le bureau de Charles à essayer de comprendre ce qu'il se passait et elle évitait de se rendre aux repas. Elle ne voulait plus entendre parler de cette mission. Pour le moment, elle voulait juste arriver à s'adapter à la situation. Ce matin là, elle se leva très tôt pour aller courir. Elle avait pour habitude de courir pour se changer les idées. Elle sortit alors de l'institut sans faire de bruit et elle se mit à courir autour de la demeure. Malgré la neige bien présente, elle n'avait sur elle qu'un short et un t-shirt. Elle n'avait jamais froid. Comme elle pouvait contrôler les éléments, elle faisait toujours en sorte d'avoir une température autour d'elle supérieure à vingt-cinq degrés. La neige sous ses pieds fondait et elle souriait. Tandis qu'elle entamait pour la dixième fois le tour de l'école, elle se vit rejoindre par le Fauve. Elle sursauta et rit quand elle le reconnut.

**- Mon dieu ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! **

_**- Ce n'était pas mon intention. Si je vous ennuie je peux vous laisser seule.**_

**- Oh non au contraire. Je ne parle pas à beaucoup de monde alors un peu de compagnie ne serait pas de refus.**

Elle lui sourit et ils se remirent à courir ensemble. Après une heure de course, elle s'assit sur les marches de l'entrée pour reprendre son souffle. Il s'assit à côté d'elle et la regarda. Elle ne semblait pas avoir autant de pouvoirs que ce que Charles lui avait dit. Elle semblait fragile.

**- Comment faites-vous ? Pour ne pas avoir froid ?**

_**- Je... Je peux contrôler les éléments donc il y a toujours un vent chaud autour de moi. Regardez.**_

Elle prit sa main et l'avança vers elle. Il pouvait sentir de la chaleur autour d'elle. Il sourit et retira sa main rapidement se sentant mal à l'aise. Elle se releva. Le soleil commençait à peine à se lever. Elle se retourna vers l'homme.

**- Pourquoi vous appellent-ils Le Fauve ? **

Il la regarda sans comprendre. C'était pourtant évident non ? Il se releva et se montra.

_**- Parce que je ressemble à un animal. **_

**- Non. Vous n'êtes pas un animal. Vous êtes un homme tout à fait adorable... Le seul qui fasse un effort envers moi. Je vois bien que Erik et Charles attendent quelque chose de moi mais je ne peux pas la leur donner. Les enfants me regardent avec de la peur dans les yeux... Si vous n'étiez pas là, je n'aurais personne à qui parler. **

_**- Si vous n'évitiez pas tout le monde vous auriez plus de monde à qui parler. **_

Elle avait relevé les yeux vers lui. Il lui avait souri. Il avait été un peu brusque mais il le fallait. Elle ne pourrait pas rester indéfiniment seule. Clémence baissa les yeux.

**- Puis-je savoir votre vrai prénom ? Je trouve que le Fauve ça fait très péjoratif. **

_**- D'accord mais à une seule condition. Vous venez déjeuner avec nous ce midi. **_

**- Très bien.**

_**- Je m'appelle Hank. **_

Elle lui sourit tandis qu'ils rentraient ensemble au sein de l'école. Il était vraiment le seul sur qui compter. Elle continuait de lui parler quand une jeune fille aux cheveux roux la percuta de plein fouet. Ne s'attendant pas à ça, Clémence se cogna contre un mur. Elle se massait l'épaule tandis qu'elle voyait Hank réprimander la jeune adolescente. Lorsqu'elle se redressa pour dire à Hank que tout allait bien, son esprit ou plutôt son cœur fut happé par la colère d'une jeune personne. Elle releva la tête et vit au premier étage des éclairs surgir. Sans réfléchir, Clémence s'élança dans les escaliers. Elle retrouva Charles et Erik à l'étage faisant face à une jeune fille aux cheveux blancs comme neige.

_- Calme toi Ororo tout va bien se passer. _

Le télépathe n'allait pas y arriver comme cela. Il fallait la bloquer maintenant. Un éclair s'écrasa juste à côté du fauteuil du professeur. Magneto mit entre l'éclair et son ami un bouclier qui trônait sur le mur.

- Je ne veux pas vous faire de mal ! Reculez !

Sans plus réfléchir Clémence se plaça devant les deux hommes. Elle fit claquer ses doigts et la tempête qui faisait rage dans le couloir se stoppa net. Elle releva les yeux vers l'enfant qui la regardait avec stupeur.

**- Tu n'as pas à avoir peur de ce que tu peux faire. Tu peux contrôler ton pouvoir il suffit juste de ne pas te laisser submerger pas les émotions. Mets ton esprit en paix.**

L'adolescente la regardait et baissa la tête. Ses yeux blancs redevinrent bruns. Clémence se précipita et prit dans ses bras la petite.

**- Tout va bien se passer je te le promets. Je vais t'aider d'accord ? **

Ororo leva les yeux vers cette femme qui lui avait fait peur à son arrivée. Elle se rendait compte qu'elle avait eu tord de ne pas avoir essayé de la connaître. La femme lui parla encore un moment et l'adolescente partit en classe en suivant Hank. Clémence était très bouleversée par ce qu'elle venait de faire. Pour arrêter Ororo, elle avait dû comprendre sa colère, elle avait dû la guérir en quelque sorte. Cette enfant serait puissante, elle le savait mais jamais elle ne pourrait faire autant de mal que ce qu'elle pouvait faire elle même. Elle était totalement perdue quand une voix atteignit ses oreilles.

_- Tu sers finalement à quelque chose._

Elle retourna et regarda Erik droit dans les yeux. La mutante commençait à être exaspérée par les propos que tenait toujours Magneto envers elle. Sans réfléchir, elle forma de la glace autour de lui et le bloqua contre un mur.

**- Je vous prierai d'arrêter de me provoquer Erik. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable. **

Elle relâcha son emprise sur Lehnsherr et passa précipitamment à côté du Professeur X. Elle avait les larmes aux yeux. Le peu de sérénité qu'elle avait ressenti par la présence de Hank ce matin était maintenant envolé. Elle sortit dans les jardins et elle se mit à pleurer. Elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas la promesse qu'elle lui avait faite ce matin. Alors que la pluie s'abattait uniquement sur elle même, elle sentit une lassitude profonde envahir son cœur. Elle était en train de s'endormir quand elle sentit dans son esprit une présence qu'elle commençait à connaître.

**« Que faites-vous ?**

_Vous devez vous apaiser._

**Quand comprendrez-vous que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ?**

_Quand comprendrez-vous que vous en avez besoin ? »_

Elle ne se réveilla que dans l'après midi. Elle se sentait complètement vaseuse. Quand elle tourna la tête pour regarder vers l'extérieur elle vit un plateau déposé sur sa table de chevet. _**« Puisque vous n'avez pas pu venir ce midi, vous viendrez ce soir dîner avec nous et vous n'avez pas le choix Clémence. Hank »**_ Elle sourit et se leva de son lit pour se dégourdir un peu les jambes. Elle avait la tête comme une pastèque et elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il lui était arrivé. Elle se souvenait simplement de s'être endormie sur l'herbe. Elle ne savait pas qui l'avait montée à l'étage dans sa chambre ni même pourquoi elle était restée aussi longtemps dans cet état léthargique. Elle passa ses mains sur ses cervicales et sortit de sa chambre. Elle ne croisa personne. C'est quand elle arriva devant la bibliothèque qu'elle entendit des voix. La jeune femme s'arrêta de marcher pour écouter la conversation.

- Tu as voulu me tuer Erik !

_- C'est de l'histoire ancienne Raven. Je ne l'ai fait que pour sauver notre espèce, tu le sais très bien._

- Pour sauver notre espèce !

Clémence s'était avancée pour observer la scène du coin de l'œil. Il y avait Erik et cette femme, Raven. Elle avait vu dans la tête de Charles qu'elle était très importante pour les deux hommes mais visiblement, elle ne semblait pas du tout heureuse de revoir Erik. Elle le frappa même au visage. Clémence entendit la mâchoire du contrôleur de métal craquer et une douleur se propagea en elle. Elle serra les dents et pénétra dans la pièce. Elle poussa Mystique et s'approcha d'Erik. Sans plus réfléchir, elle posa sa main sur la mâchoire de l'homme et le soigna. Elle sentit la douleur quitter Erik pour se loger en elle. Elle releva les yeux vers lui.

**- N'en parlez à personne. **

Il sourit et acquiesça sans ajouter un mot. Elle se dévoilait et ça l'arrangeait grandement de pouvoir apprécier l'étendue de ses pouvoirs. Elle s'échappa et partit dans les couloirs. Elle avait mal à la tête et à la mâchoire. Il fallait juste que ça passe. Dans quelques jours tout irait mieux elle le savait. Elle avait l'habitude de soigner des gens, c'était son métier après tout.

Hank avait réussi son coup. Il avait réussi à faire venir à la table de la salle à manger la nouvelle arrivée de l'institut. Ororo avait été très heureuse de voir sa sauveuse et elle en profita pour la remercier. Jean posa des milliers de question à la jeune femme ainsi que Scott. Elle répondit avec plaisir à toutes les questions qui lui furent posées. Elle se retrouva assise à côté de Charles et de Hank à table. Magneto était de l'autre côté et tandis qu'il mangeait il observait les grimaces de sa voisine. Il voyait qu'elle souffrait mais c'était parce qu'il connaissait le processus de guérison : il avait déjà eu la chance d'en bénéficier. Les autres ne remarqueraient rien. Elle était vraiment incroyable. À la fin du repas, elle fit comme à son habitude. Elle alla directement se réfugier dans sa chambre. Elle avait vraiment besoin de sommeil. Hank l'avait raccompagnée jusqu'à sa chambre, la trouvant palote, et après lui avoir souhaité une bonne nuit il était allé rejoindre Charles pour discuter. Elle n'avait pas fait long feu. Elle s'endormit rapidement.

_Elle était en train de courir quand elle fut bloquée par un groupe de jeunes femmes. Il y en avait une vingtaine en face d'elle, toutes voilées. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il se passait. Elle faisait ce rêve toutes les nuits et cela l'épuisait totalement. Plus elle leur demandait de lui dire leur nom plus elles se taisaient._

Elle s'énervait comme tous les soirs. Cependant aujourd'hui, une chose inattendue allait se passer. Alors que son rêve se déroulait comme habituellement un événement étrange se passa.

_Elle n'était plus au même endroit. Elle se retrouvait face à un homme, cet Apocalypse. Elle l'avait reconnu parce que Charles lui avait déjà monté ce visage. Elle ne comprenait absolument rien. Pourquoi était-elle là bas alors qu'elle aurait du courir après ces femmes ? Elle regardait autour d'elle. Il se trouvait dans une ville qu'elle ne connaissait pas. _

_- NON !_

_Elle fut assaillie par des cris, des pleurs et de la peur quand l'homme leva les bras et abattit la foudre sur la ville. Des milliers de vies furent éteintes en même temps. Des milliers de cris retentirent dans sa tête._

Elle se mit à hurler dans son sommeil. Elle ne pouvait pas se réveiller d'elle même. Elle ouvrit les yeux quand elle sentit des mains se poser sur son visage.

**- NON ! NON ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ils sont tous morts. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils sont tous morts !**

Elle avait la main posée sur son cœur. Elle avait mal. Elle n'avait jamais eu aussi mal. Il était dur pour elle d'imaginer que quelqu'un pouvait provoquer autant de mal. De plus elle ne pouvait pas oublier ce qu'il avait dit : _« Je t'ai retrouvée _». Elle regardait Hank puis son regard se posa sur Charles, qui lui tenait toujours le visage. Les larmes toujours présentes sur ses joues, elle ne put que murmurer un vague :

**- Aidez-moi,** avant de tomber dans l'inconscience.


	9. Charles III

Charles reposa le casque qui le reliait à Cerebro, repensant à ce qu'il venait de vivre, puis il tourna son fauteuil et se dirigea vers la sortie. Quand les portes s'ouvrirent, il s'engagea dans le couloir et fut un peu surpris de voir Erik le rejoindre. Il l'avait apparemment attendu hors du Cerebro le temps de sa recherche.

_- Je t'ai manqué ?_

Erik leva les yeux au ciel et se mit à pousser son fauteuil.

_- Je voulais savoir ce que tu étais allé faire. Qu'est-ce que tu as vu ?_

Charles serra un peu les dents, frustré, tandis qu'ils arrivaient devant les portes de ascenseur.

**- Je l'ai retrouvé. Il laisse une marque très forte où qu'il aille, mais je n'avais pas encore réussi à le localiser. Il parvient, je ne sais comment, à masquer son esprit au mien... Mais pas aujourd'hui. Je ne comprends pas...**

Ils rentrèrent dans l'ascenseur et les portes se refermèrent derrière eux. Erik baissa les yeux et le regarda, les sourcils froncés.

_- Comment pourrait-il cacher son esprit ? Il n'est pas télépathe._

Charles haussa un sourcil.

**- Tu avais bien un casque il y a quelques années.**

Erik croisa les bras et se tourna un peu plus vers lui.

_- Oui, tiens, vu qu'on en parle. Qu'est-ce que tu en as fait ?_

**- Tu crois vraiment que je vais répondre à ça ?** demanda Charles avec un petit rire.

Il se détourna, et Charles vit qu'il serrait la mâchoire, contrarié. Le casque d'Erik était en sûreté, et il n'avait pas du tout envie qu'il remette la main dessus. De toutes façons, Charles se doutait que s'il le voulait, Erik trouverait tôt ou tard un moyen de se protéger de ses pouvoirs à nouveau. En tout cas, il ne l'y aiderai pas.

L'ascenseur s'arrêta et les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau. Charles avança et entra dans son bureau, suivit par Erik. Il se dirigea vers une armoire et farfouilla dans ses dossiers.

_- Et cette femme... Clémence. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Elle n'a pas l'air si puissante que ça._

**- Les apparences sont trompeuses, Erik, répondit-il en plaçant un dossier bleu sur ses genoux. Elle a bien plus de pouvoirs qu'on ne le croit, elle pourrait être très dangereuse elle aussi. Tu as vu ce qu'elle a fait au ciel.**

Il ferma le tiroir et se retourna avant de s'approcher d'Erik qui était debout au milieu du bureau. Il le jaugeait du regard, son visage sans expression. Charles savait qu'il réfléchissait intensément, comme à chaque fois qu'il faisait cette tête.

_- Je t'ai fais confiance, Charles. Mais elle est peut-être sans aucune importance, et on aura perdu notre temps avec elle. Tu sais que je n'aime pas perdre mon temps..._

**- Nous n'avons pas perdu notre temps Erik,** le coupa-t-il. Je suis convaincu qu'elle sera cruciale pour résoudre cette histoire...

_- Elle n'a rien fait d'autre que se cacher dans sa chambre et éviter tout le monde depuis qu'elle est arrivée,_ rétorqua Erik.

Là, il marquait un point. Il était vrai que Clémence avait pris soin de les éviter constamment, Erik et lui, depuis qu'ils étaient rentrés au manoir. Charles lui avait parlé quelques fois mais elle coupait toujours court à la conversation et trouvait une excuse pour s'éclipser. Il pouvait comprendre qu'elle soit un peu perturbée par ce changement d'environnement mais elle ne faisait pas d'efforts pour s'intégrer. Il sentait que quelque chose de plus profond la dérangeait, et les sentiments qu'elle avait projetés dans son esprit la nuit précédant le ciel rouge restés ancrés dans sa mémoire. La peur, la rage, la tristesse... Et une panique intense à l'idée de perdre le contrôle. Elle était puissante, il le sentait. Elle était certainement plus puissante qu'aucun mutant qu'ils avaient jamais rencontrés, mais elle prenait soin de garder tout cela pour elle. Peut-être qu'elle en était elle-même inconsciente...

**- Je suis persuadé qu'elle te fera bientôt mentir,** déclara Charles avant de tendre le dossier bleu à son ami. Voici les documents que Raven a rapportés de Tunisie.

Il haussa un sourcil sceptique à sa première affirmation et prit le dossier en main. Il l'ouvrit et parcourut la première page du regard.

_- Apocalypse ?_ Demanda-t-il en tournant les pages.

Charles acquiesça.

**- Ce n'est qu'une légende, et il en existe plusieurs versions. Mais toutes indiquent qu'Apocalypse ne serait pas seul, et qu'un autre pouvoir s'opposerait au sien. Clémence est aujourd'hui la seule capable de lui faire face...**

_- Ce sont des_ _légendes, Charles,_ le coupa Erik.

**- J'en suis conscient. Mais je ne crois pas aux coïncidences, et il commence à y en avoir beaucoup trop à mon goût.**

* * *

Comme Charles l'avait pressenti, Clémence n'avait pas tarder à faire mentir Erik en secourant Ororo lors d'une de ses crises. Jusqu'ici, la jeune adolescente n'avait eu que des pertes de contrôle mineures mais là elle avait fait pleuvoir dans un couloir, manquant même de lui faire tomber la foudre sur la tête. Avant que Charles n'aie pu commencer à rentrer dans son esprit, une femme rousse avait déboulé dans le couloir et avait stoppé l'orage d'un geste de la main. Elle avait ensuite parlé à Ororo et Charles l'avait laissée prendre la situation en main, curieux de voir comment elle agirait. Clémence ne l'avait pas déçu, et avait rassuré Ororo comme il s'y attendait, lui proposant même son aide. Lorsque Ororo s'était éloignée, Charles avait lancé à Erik un regard éloquent.

_"Je te l'avais bien dit_, lui avait-il déclaré mentalement.

Il avait levé les yeux au ciel avant de lui répondre.

_Certes. Mais ce n'est pas comme ça qu'elle vaincra Apocalypse_."

Il s'était alors adressé à Clémence d'un ton accusateur.

_- Tu sers finalement à quelque chose._

Charles soupira, mais ne dit rien. Il savait très bien ce que Erik cherchait, et quelque chose lui disait qu'il l'obtiendrait assez facilement. En effet, Clémence lui lança un regard noir et Charles sentit sa colère se glisser en lui. De la glace se forma alors autour de son ami, et Erik fut projeté contre le mur derrière lui, prisonnier de la glace.

**_- Je vous prierais d'arrêter de me provoquer Erik. Vous ne savez pas de quoi je suis capable._**

Il se jaugèrent quelques secondes du regard, puis Clémence le relâcha, faisant disparaître la glace aussi vite qu'elle était venue. Elle ne traîna pas et tourna les talons, les laissant seuls dans le couloir. Charles haussa les sourcils en regardant Erik se masser les bras et la nuque. Il lui sourit, satisfait.

_- Maintenant, oui_, dit Erik.

* * *

Scott leva la main. Charles lui sourit.

_- Oui, Scott ?_

- Je ne comprends pas bien le rôle du nucléotide dans la mutation... enfin, j'ai compris qu'il était modifié et que cela entraînait un changement dans l'acide aminé mais je... Professeur ?

_"Colère. Peur. Colère. Une colère qui n'est pas la sienne, celle de cette jeune femme aux cheveux blancs... Elle est sienne désormais. Sa colère, sa peur. Siennes. Elle a peur. Elle tremble. Elle pleure."_

Il cligna des yeux, surpris par ces émotions soudaines. Clémence.

- Professeur ? demanda Jean en le regardant d'un air inquiet.

Il sourit.

_- Ce n'est rien. Je vous demande juste quelques secondes, et je répondrai à ta question Scott._

Il ferma les yeux et projeta son esprit à la recherche de Clémence. Elle était dans le parc, abattue, seule et désespérée. Il était fasciné par son cerveau et cette impression de puissance, mais aussi par la quantité d'informations qu'il pouvait ressentir, ainsi que toutes ces émotions, toutes ces douleurs qui ne semblaient pas être les siennes. Elle était capable d'absorber les sentiments des autres comme une éponge, les volant à leurs propriétaires pour en faire les siennes. Elle souffrait, et il cherchait à l'apaiser. Mais un mur de volonté se dressa soudain contre lui.

_"Que faites-vous ?_ lui demanda-t-elle, sur la défensive.

_Vous devez vous apaiser._

_Quand comprendrez-vous que je n'ai pas besoin de votre aide ? _

_Quand comprendrez-vous que vous en avez besoin ?_

Elle continua de se battre quelques secondes mais sa volonté fléchit. Elle était épuisée, et Charles en profita pour s'immiscer dans sa tête.

_Dormez, Clémence."_

L'effet fut immédiat, et Charles soupira. Il sortit de la tête de Clémence et chercha Hank, ayant vu dans l'esprit de la doctoresse que c'était la seule personne en qui elle avait confiance. Il le trouva vite, et le Fauve réagit immédiatement à l'intrusion de Charles, habitué à ce genre de contacts.

_"Oui, Charles ?_

_Clémence s'est endormie dans le parc. Pourrais-tu aller la mettre au lit s'il te plaît ?"_

Ce soir là, Clémence avait dîné avec eux pour la première fois, et tout se passa très bien.

* * *

_Une ville. Des éclairs, de la pluie, du bruit. Des pleurs, des cris. Des morts, tellement de morts. Désespoir._

Charles se réveilla en sursaut, paniqué. Clémence. Elle avait encore projeté dans son esprit, cette fois un cauchemar. Il se traîna au bord du lit et se hissa dans son fauteuil à la force de ses bras. Il chercha Hank dans son esprit, et ne fut pas surpris de le trouver en train de se jeter sur la porte de la chambre de Clémence leurs chambres étaient assez proches, il avait dû entendre ses cris. Il sortit de sa propre chambre et se rendit sur place aussi vite qu'il le pouvait, ressentant le désespoir et la détresse de Clémence comme s'il avait lui-même eu cette vision apocalyptique. Car il le sentait maintenant : ce n'était pas un simple cauchemar, c'était bien plus intense, bien plus complexe...

Il entra dans la pièce, trouvant Hank debout à côté du lit, tenant fermement Clémence par les épaules. Elle pleurait et respirait de façon saccadée, les yeux vitreux, comme si elle ne voyait rien autour d'elle. Il s'approcha, et Hank lâcha Clémence. Charles posa ses mains sur le visage de la doctoresse.

**- Calmez-vous Clémence, calmez-vous.**

**_- NON ! NON ! Ne me touchez pas ! Ils sont tous morts. Je n'ai rien pu faire. Ils sont tous morts !_**

Il grinça des dents, sentant sa rage et sa tristesse traverser sa tête tels des couteaux. Elle n'avait pas rêvé ce moment, elle l'avait vécu, et son cœur était brisé par la force de sa culpabilité et de sa peine.

**_- Aidez-moi,_ **supplia-t-elle, et Charles acquiesça, sentant une larme couler sur sa propre joue.

Il fit basculer son corps dans l'inconscience et l'allongea sur le lit, sans briser le contact avec son esprit. C'était la première fois qu'il avait un accès aussi facile dans sa tête, mais ce qu'il y trouvait n'était pas rassurant. C'était lui, Apocalypse. Toute cette violence, tous ces morts étaient bien réels. Il l'avait comme regardée, à des milliers de kilomètres de là, et sa voix avait résonné dans son esprit : « Je t'ai retrouvée. »

Charles retira les mains de son visage, comme brûlé. Il haletait, et son visage était trempé par les larmes. Il se recula du lit, ignorant l'inquiétude de Hank.

- Charles ? Que s'est-il passé ?

**- Il faut que j'utilise Cerebro. Maintenant.**

* * *

Il était allé dans son bureau en laissant Hank au chevet de Clémence, et Erik l'avait rejoint.

_- J'ai entendu du bruit. Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?_

Charles ne répondit pas et se précipita dans l'ascenseur, suivi de près par Erik.

_- C'est Clémence ? Qu'est-ce qu'il lui est arrivé ?_

Il ferma les yeux, toujours agité par la vision qu'il venait d'avoir dans l'esprit de Clémence.

**- C'est Apocalypse. Il a recommencé.**

Erik ne répondit rien et le poussa jusqu'à Cerebro une fois que les portes de l'ascenseur furent ouvertes. Charles se coiffa du casque.

**- Ne bouges pas,** demanda-t-il machinalement alors qu'il sentait les esprits du monde entier entrer en contact avec le sien.

Il fut assailli par la douleur et la panique de milliers de personnes, et dût faire preuve d'une concentration extrême pour ne pas se laisser submerger. Il chercha l'esprit du mutant et ne mit que quelques secondes à le trouver. Il était heureux, oh tellement heureux. Il riait. Charles fronça les sourcils, ayant un mauvais pressentiment. Il eut le réflexe de s'éloigner, mais quelque chose le retint. Ou plutôt quelqu'un. « Apocalypse, oui, c'est mon nom. » Il sentit comme une pierre tomber dans son estomac : il était piégé. Coincé dans l'esprit de ce mutant. Il ne savait ni comment, ni pourquoi, mais il avait réussi à le retenir. Charles ne parvenait pas à se retirer de sa tête. « Enchanté, professeur... Xavier, c'est bien cela ? » Il eut un rire moqueur. Charles sentit sa présence dans son esprit et il lutta contre lui. « Oh, on ne se laisse pas faire, hum ? Mais je vois que vous possédez quelque chose qui m'intéresse. » Charles fut happé dans une vision, un souvenir que lui projetait Apocalypse. _Une femme au visage fin et aux traits doux. Elle était blonde et avait des yeux couleur miel, mais elle lui semblait étrangement familière... Du sang, un cri de déchirement. « Tu n'y es pour rien, j'ai choisi mon destin. » Une colère si intense, et la destruction qui prenait possession totale de son être._ Charles suffoquait, submergé par ces émotions et se sentant étouffé par l'esprit d'Apocalypse et son énergie destructrice. Il entendit son rire résonner dans sa tête et ne put s'empêcher de crier. « Merci pour votre coopération, Professeur Xavier. Grâce à vous, je vais la retrouver. » Apocalypse eut un nouvel éclat de rire et le jeta hors de son esprit. Charles arracha le casque de sa tête, le cerveau en feu.

_- Charles ! Bordel, qu'est-ce que c'était ?_

Il s'accroupit et le saisit par les épaules, scrutant son visage.

_- Charles ?_

**- Apocalypse... Il veut... Clémence, il veut Clémence.**

Erik jura et le poussa hors du Cerebro, jusqu'à l'ascenseur.

_- Et toi, il te faut un petit remontant pour t'éclaircir les idées._


	10. Hank

_**« **_Les autorités britanniques viennent de nous confirmer que l'attaque qu'a subi Cardiff dans la nuit de dimanche à lundi pourrait être comparable à celles subies en France et en Égypte. Nous ne connaissons pas encore l'étendue des dégâts ni le nombre exact de morts mais les survivants parlent d'un homme qui aurait utilisé la foudre comme arme. Bien entendu, les autorités réfutent cette hypothèse et mettent ça sur le compte du choc post-traumatique. Nous vous tiendrons au courant..._** »**_

Hank se leva pour couper le son du poste. Les regards de Charles et d'Erik se posèrent sur lui. Le Fauve ne comprenait pas pourquoi tout le monde continuait à faire semblant. Cela faisait trois jours que son amie Clémence avait réveillé tout le monde avec ses cris. Charles avait prit les choses en main et il avait exploré son esprit mais Hank n'avait pas compris pourquoi l'homme qui était tellement proche de ses élèves avait laissé Clémence seule.

_**- Je ne comprends pas Charles ! Pourquoi tu ne fais rien ? **_

Il était assez rare de voir la bête aussi en colère. Le télépathe leva les yeux vers son ami et haussa un sourcil. Il ne comprenait pas où il voulait en venir.

_- Hum... Pardon, Hank ?_

_**- Clémence ! Tu comptes l'aider quand ? Est-ce que tu t'es demandé où elle était depuis qu'elle a eu son rêve ? Est-ce que tu as été lui parler ? Sais-tu au moins dans quel état elle se trouve ?**_

Pour la première fois depuis qu'ils se connaissaient le télépathe ne savait quoi répondre à son ami. Le fauve quitta le séjour en haussant les épaules puis monta à l'étage. Arrivé devant la porte de chambre son amie, il frappa et attendit qu'elle lui parle. Comme depuis trois jours, il n'entendit pas un mot. Quand il posa sa main sur la poignée de la porte de la glace se forma dessus. Il sourit. Si elle pensait l'arrêter aujourd'hui, elle se mettait le doigt dans l'œil. Il enfonça la porte et se retrouva face à une jeune femme toujours en pleurs. Elle détourna les yeux et Hank la prit immédiatement dans ses bras. Il la considérait vraiment comme son amie.

_**- Calme toi Clémence. **_

**- Je n'ai rien pu faire Hank ! Je sens un grand vide là, **ajouta-t-elle en montrant son cœur.** C'est de ma faute s'ils sont morts. **

_**- Ne dis pas de bêtise. Tu n'y es pour rien. **_

Elle ne répondit rien mais il pouvait voir qu'elle n'en pensait pas moins. Lui n'était pas certain de cette supposition. Il était vrai que son rêve coïncidait avec les événements de Cardiff mais il ne pouvait pas croire que c'était de sa faute. Il la consola comme il le pouvait, un peu maladroitement certes, mais quand il sortit de la chambre il avait vraiment l'impression qu'elle allait un peu mieux. Il réussit même à la faire manger, chose qu'elle ne faisait plus depuis trois jours. Il allait donner un cours quand il croisa Raven dans le couloir. Il lui adressa un faible sourire et alors qu'il s'apprêtait à rentrer dans une salle, elle l'apostropha :

- Pourquoi tu l'aides ? Elle est la cause de tous les maux de la terre.

_**- Que dis-tu ?**_

- Je connais les légendes qui concernent cet homme. Il paraît qu'ils étaient deux au départ et s'il s'agissait d'elle ? Tu y as pensé, Le Fauve ? Si elle est comme lui nous ne pourrons pas la sauver.

Hank se mit à grogner et claqua la porte quand il rentra dans la salle de classe. Il donna son cours tout en gardant à l'esprit ce que Raven lui avait dit. Si elle avait raison, il fallait se préparer au pire. Quand il sortit de la salle de classe il se dirigea immédiatement vers le bureau du Professeur Xavier. Il retrouva Charles seul. Il ferma la porte du bureau un peu plus brusquement que voulu. Il soupira.

_**- Penses-tu comme les autres que Clémence est un monstre ? **_

_- Bien sur que non Hank. Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire cela ? _

_**- Raven dit que Clémence a un lien fort avec Apocalypse... Que dans les légendes, ils sont deux et qu'il faudra faire ce qu'il faut au moment voulu. **_

_- Nous ferons tout pour éviter d'en arriver là. _

_**- Mais tu envisages de la tuer toi aussi ?**_

Le télépathe regarda son ami.

_- Je refuse de croire que la mort puisse être la seule alternative, Hank. _

Le Fauve fut un peu rassuré par les paroles du Professeur. Il s'assit en face de son ami et il l'observa un moment. Charles avait éludé la question comme il le faisait souvent. Au bout de quelques minutes, voyant que la conversation serait stérile, il sortit du bureau. Il vit alors Erik adossé au mur.

- Je la tuerai, moi. Si elle devient gênante je la tuerai.

Le Fauve grogna et partit en ruminant pour s'enfermer dans son bureau. Il n'aimait pas la tournure que prenait les choses. Il resta un long moment dans son laboratoire continuant une expérience qu'il savait vaine dès le début. Il n'arrivait pas à se concentrer de toutes les façons. Son attention fut happée quand quelqu'un rentra dans son laboratoire. Il se tourna et sourit.

_**- Ça y est. Tu ne te caches plus ? **_

**- Je voulais te voir... J'ai senti que tu n'allais pas bien. **

_**- Je n'aime pas voir mes amis mal en point et tu es mal en point.**_

**- Il ne faut pas t'en faire pour moi.**

Il lui sourit mais il vit dans ses yeux qu'elle allait lui demander quelque chose.

**- Je voudrais que tu me promettes une chose Hank... Si jamais vous n'avez pas d'autre choix et qu'il faille me tuer... Non attend laisse moi parler ! Si jamais c'est le cas, j'aimerais que tu ne t'opposes pas à cela. Je ne veux pas vous causer de problème et s'il faut en arriver là pour vous protéger tous, toi, Charles, Ororo, Jean et même Erik je le ferai ! Je ne comprends pas réellement ce qu'il m'arrive et quelle place j'ai dans cette histoire mais quitte à mourir, j'aimerai mourir dans les bras d'un ami... d'un véritable ami.**

Il la regarda sans rien dire et soupira.

_**- Tu ne mourras pas je te le promets Clémence... Mais si c'est le cas je respecterai ton choix. **_

Il lui tendit les bras et elle vint se caler contre lui. Il ferma les yeux. Il n'imaginait pas qu'elle puisse vouloir mourir ainsi pour eux. De toutes façons, il ne le permettrait pas. Jamais personne ne touchera à un cheveux de sa Clémence. Personne ne fera du mal à son amie. Il s'en faisait le serment.


	11. Apocalypse II

Il jubilait. Il avait gagné la partie et il n'avait même pas eu besoin de se fatiguer. Il avait juste suffit qu'un télépathe peu habile rentre dans son esprit pour qu'il y trouve exactement ce qu'il cherchait. Il n'aurait jamais cru que ça serait aussi facile de la retrouver. Sa Clémence. Il ne pouvait pas vivre sans elle, il le savait très bien et il était hors de question que cela arrive. Il l'avait déjà perdu une fois et il ne voulait pas que ça arrive de nouveau. Depuis maintenant une semaine, il n'avait plus fait de dégâts. Il voulait rester en paix le temps de mettre en place un plan pour la récupérer. Il avait l'étrange impression qu'elle ne serait pas facile à convaincre... De plus, il était tellement heureux et apaisé de savoir où elle se trouvait qu'il n'avait plus pour le moment de colère en lui. Ses envies de meurtres s'étaient toutes envolées. Il était arrivé aux Etats-Unis depuis quelques jours. Il était à Washington. Il savait pertinemment qu'il ne trouverait pas Clémence ici mais il n'était pas loin d'elle et ça lui suffisait pour le moment du moins. Il pouvait rentrer en contact avec elle à cette distance là. Il avait des pouvoirs de destruction mais aussi il avait des notions de télépathie. Il était un peu rouillé comme il n'avait pas utilisé ce pouvoir depuis des milliers d'années mais il ne pensait qu'à une chose : lui parler à nouveau. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra sur elle. Elle avait bien changé depuis le temps des pharaons. Il ne tarda pas à la trouver. Elle semblait complètement perturbée par leur dernière rencontre.

_- Bonjour Clémence. _

_- Charles ! Je vous ai déjà dit de ne pas rentrer dans mon esprit. _

_- Oh mais le professeur Xavier n'est pas là très chère._

Silence.

_- C'est vous qui lui avez fait du mal n'est-ce pas ? C'est vous qui avez tué toutes ses personnes il y a quelques semaines..._

_- Perspicace. Je n'en attendais pas moins de toi ma moitié. _

_- Je n'ai aucun lien avec vous ! Je ne vous connais même pas. _

_- Tu te trompes et tu le sais très bien... _

_- Que me voulez-vous ?_

_- Je te veux toi ! Si tu consens à me suivre peut être que je pourrai laisser la vie sauve à tes amis mutants..._

_- Si vous leur faites du mal !_

_- Que feras-tu ? Tu me tueras ? Mais je t'en prie ne t'en prive pas._

Et il rompit le contact. Apocalypse avait senti la panique monter dans sa moitié et il était persuadé qu'il avait le dessus sur elle. Elle ne se doutait pas qu'il l'a manipulée de telle sorte à qu'elle se livre à lui. Il tuerait ses amis dans tous les cas. Il était hors de question que quelqu'un lui vole sa femme, sa moitié, sa sœur, son âme sœur. Il se releva de son lit pour se passer de l'eau sur son visage. Quand il croisa son regard dans le miroir il put constater qu'il n'avait pas du tout changer contrairement à elle. Ah, elle était la beauté pure à l'époque.

Elle avait des cheveux couleurs miel et des yeux pareils. Elle était la seule femme aux cheveux clairs de tout le royaume. Elle était la princesse d'Egypte mais aussi une des prêtresses du temple d'Isis. Elle vouait sa vie au culte de la déesse de l'amour. Lui, était l'héritier, le futur roi d'Egypte, le fils d'adoptif du pharaon. Il était dur et légèrement tyrannique mais la présence de sa sœur à ses côtés l'avait toujours aidé à rester juste dans ses décisions. Elle vivait dans une maison dans la basse ville d'Alexandrie. Elle n'avait pas voulu vivre dans le luxe à l'instar de son frère. Elle était juste humble et c'était d'ailleurs pour cela que de nombreuses personnes venaient la voir chez elle. Son frère quand à lui avait très peur pour sa sécurité. Elle était une princesse, on pourrait la tuer rien que pour cela. Il avait donc dit que jusqu'à son couronnement, il vivrait avec elle dans cette maison totalement insalubre par rapport au palais de leur enfance. Cependant il s'en fichait. Il la voyait sourire et il en était heureux. De plus elle faisait le bien autour d'elle. Clémence était une perle. Elle avait rendu la vue à un aveugle en prétendant que c'était Isis qui l'avait soigné. Énormément de personne afflué à la ville pour les miracles d'Isis. Elle, ça la faisait rire. Pas lui. Lui, il voyait bien qu'elle était fatiguée. Elle ne pouvait pas soigner tous les maux de la terre à elle toute seule.

- Tu dois te reposer un peu Clémence. Tu te tueras si ça continue.

**- Je préfère mourir ainsi Apocalypse. Je veux aider mon prochain. Tu devrais y réfléchir quand tu seras pharaon. **

Elle lui avait souri et avait déposé un baiser sur sa joue. Elle prenait tout à la rigolade.

- Épouse moi Clémence.

**- On en a déjà parlé Apocalypse. Je suis une prétresse d'Isis, je ne peux pas t'épouser. **

Il rit lui aussi. De toutes les façons, il n'avait pas besoin de l'engagement devant un dieu pour savoir qu'il n'aimerait qu'elle. Ce qu'il n'avait pas prévu c'était sa perte prématurée. Comment se relever quand son âme sœur meurt de la main d'un simple mortel ?

Cette question, il se la posait toujours. En fait, il se l'était posé tous les jours depuis sa disparition. Mais maintenant, il savait qu'elle était en vie et bien qu'elle soit différente physiquement et qu'elle ne semblait pas se souvenir de lui, il ne pouvait imaginer de poursuivre sa vie sans elle. Il était perdu dans ses pensées quand il esquiva inconsciemment un coup de pied. Sans vraiment réfléchir, il bloqua son assaillant. Il se retourna pour voir le visage de l'homme qui osait l'attaquer.

- Tiens, tiens, tiens.

Il sourit. Ce n'était pas un homme mais une femme. S'il croyait ce qu'il avait apprit dans l'esprit du télépathe il s'agissait de sa sœur Raven. Une mutante capable de changer de forme à volonté.

- Ça tombe bien que tu sois là. J'avais besoin d'un otage...

Il s'approcha d'elle et posa ses mains brûlantes sur la peau bleue de Mystique. Elle grimaça mais ne lâcha pas un son. L'homme souriait en coin et susurra à l'oreille de sa prisonnière :

- Il vaut mieux que tu cries... Parce que sinon ça fera encore plus mal.

Il attrapa le bras de la mutante et le retourna jusqu'à ce qu'il entende craquer ses os. Il l'entendit crier et décupla ce cri grâce à son esprit.

- Merci beauté...

Il la gardait prisonnière et connecta son esprit à celui du télépathe. Il lui envoya l'image de sa sœur, un bras cassé, du sang coulant le long de sa tempe.

_Vous avez quelque chose que je veux et j'ai quelque chose qui vous appartiens... Et si on faisait un échange. Vous avez trois jours pour me donner une réponse._

Avant que Charles n'ait eu le temps de protester, il referma son esprit et se rapprocha de Raven.

- On va s'amuser.. Tu vas voir, ça va être très drôle... Surtout pour moi.

Il sortit un couteau et l'enfonça entre les côtes de la jeune femme sans toucher un organe vital. Il la regarda et lui sourit. Il allait s'amuser. La vie faisait bien les choses parfois quand même.


End file.
